Legend of the Whisperers - On Hiatus, Please Read Chapter 7
by PokeThatPokemon
Summary: All over Unova and the other regions Legendary Pokemon have been appearing to humans, lending their power and integrating themselves into everyday life. But a hidden organisation are capturing the Legends on the run and forcing them to bond with their own agents... Can the Whisperers utilize their hidden powers and save the Pokemon World? SYOC Submissions are closed. Please review!
1. Grace and Suicune

_A/N: Hello! First fanfiction... yay! Right. To get things straight, this is MOSTLY SET IN THE WORLD OF POKEMON BLACK 2/ WHITE 2 solely because I've just got Y version and don't know a much about the subject... Literally. Before XY I could proudly (and truthfully) say I could name every single Pokemon in the world but then they made a bunch of new ones - and I found out how hard it is to catch up. Sooo... try and save your complaints abot my mostly old-fangled knowledge for when I make a real mistake. Ok? :D_

* * *

><p>"Psst, are you done yet buddy?" A girl with long, brown hair and green eyes stood impatiently on a jagged rock, positioned directly outside the gaping mouth of a cave. Within said cave various crashes and growls emerged, and eventually a blue, beastlike head emerged. 'Suii...' it growled before returning to its cavern. The girl slumped slightly and sighed deeply. It was going to be another one of those long, long nights when her best friend just wouldn't consider anything but his cave.<p>

Typical Suicune.

Ever since she was seven years old, he'd been there for her to protect from the wild Pokémon. She could even remember the day she'd met him, the Aurora Beam colliding with his opponent and sending it crashing to the ground. Every second of the day she's committed to memory, as it was something she never wanted to forget.

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Ago<em>

She'd been down by the seashore looking for shells, maybe the odd Krabby scuttling down by the water, when it happened. A glinting in the scrubland area behind the seashore attracted her attention – being a curious kid, she had to go look; on further inspection the metallic sheen was emitted by the sunshine reflecting off of none other than a Poké Ball! Wide eyed and more curious than ever she cautiously pressed down on the silver button in the centre – it was empty. Great! She could have a Pokémon! Despite zero experience and total lack of a team at all she spotted a single blue Shellos squirming down the bank towards the sea, still within the cover of the low branches.

So she went for it.

Grabbing the little Pokemon around the middle she managed to wrestle it into a puddle, where it wriggled free and began to become aggressive… 'Shellos!' With a high pressure blast of water the little girl was thrown back and into a tree. She stood back up, a little shaken, but still determined to make this Shellos her partner. "Poké Ball!" she spluttered, still choking on water, thrusting the round capsule at the Water-type before her – it didn't even open and she was soon met by another Water Gun from Shellos in retaliation. This time a bruise began to form on her shoulder – she cried out in pain before slumping against the tree trunk.

_She needs me. I'm here, and I need to do this. What is one Shellos, against a Legend?_

'SUICUNE!' The huge blue beast bounded into the small sea slug-like Pokémon before him, ribbons trailing and mouth agape. Energy built up within his maw before he landed on all four feet and released it, a multi-coloured beam of light radiating like the aurora. The Shellos collapsed on the sandy earth, overwhelmed by the attack of his enemy, and lay there unmoving.

'Sui..' The large Pokémon lowered his head and touched his muzzle to the puddle Grace had wrested Shellos into before he'd noticed the fistfight between girl and Pokémon. The puddle grew clear and pure; he padded back over to the little girl and let her lean on his back as the pair made their way over. He tilted his great head towards the shallow pool, making a deep rumbly purring noise in the back of his throat as if to indicate its purity. Reluctantly she cupped her hands and scooped up as much as she could hold before gulping it down. Surprisingly clean, she thought. Suicune, however, as much as he did not like it he would have to go. He nuzzled the child with his snout and bounded away, careering across the exposed beach and leaping across –_ on_ – the water, ribbon-like tails waving at his sides.

She thought she would never see Suicune again…

She was wrong.

That same night a north wind blew strong against the little cottage in which she lived, rattling the windows and bringing roof tiles crashing to the ground below. Her three younger siblings were fast asleep, ignoring the ruckus going on outside, and her parents were eating downstairs. It was nine-thirty and the winds were not slowing. She was cold, tired and wide awake.

_I am needed. The North Wind calls to me, and I will answer. I go where the wind takes me, and tonight it blows in the direction I have already come._

_To Aspertia City._

Grace awoke at 10pm to a growling at the window. Next to her bedroom was a shed with a corrugated roof, and perched atop the iron was Suicune! "Where've you been?" she laughed before opening the window, taking care not to loosen any concrete on the window ledge that might attract her parents' attention. Suicune nuzzled his human friend before indicating for her to join him outside with a toss of his head. With a giggle she clambered out of the window frame and vaulted fairly clumsily onto his back. _The seashore? _Grace jumped half out of her skin hearing the deep, gentle voice resounding within her head. _Telepathy. _Hearing that single word, she relaxed a little.

_She heard my thoughts? This is... unnatural. I have not heard of this. Her jolts make me uneasy, can she hear me now? I'd better be careful what I think of._

"What's it like to walk on water?" Grace questioned out loud. Suicune tossed his head and pawed the ground eagerly in response, jogging the girl around on his back. _I'll show you._ With a flick of his purple mane they took off, dashing over Route 19, through Flocessy Town and over onto Route 20, leaping over rooftops in Virbank City before dashing down a small dirt track to the beach Grace had played in that same day. _Walking on water?_ Suicune asked. Grace nodded and clutched tight to his back, leaning forwards as the duo surged off and into the sea.

Or rather, OVER the sea!

Grace looked up to see the light of a million stars, shining true above them, and the crescent moon giving off a pale blue glow. The water beneath them was still and calm, unusual for the choppy sea that was rumoured to have brought iron ships crashing to the seabed. Suicune ran on, flying over the ocean, ribbon tails flapping and waving in the wind that characterized the seaside as always.

A piercing, booming noise shook the water revealing ripples on the surface. The Pokemon almost lost his footing on the wavy surface, and ane paw sank into the sea - he growled in alarm and looked around anxiously. A freight ship was thundering through the water towards them, ploughing its way through and sending sprays of water flying in its wake. Suicune roared, tossing his head, and began to run.

* * *

><p><em>On Board the Ship<em>

_"Sir, do we sail on?" "No. Don't kill it, it's worth a lot if alive! Just swim by the side and chuck that net, will you?" _  
><em>"Yes, Sir..."<em>

* * *

><p>Suicune kept running as if his life depended on it, which it practically did. A sudden flash of realisation hit him full in the face as he tried to escape from the ship...<br>Which was following him.

Inferno had found him.

With a surge of energy his body glowed, glowed so bright it was hard to see through. Grace let out a cry, and Suicune released his pent-up power. 'SUI!' With one bound he surged forwards, leaving the ship behind by a long shot, before running normally again. _Quick Attack_, he rumbled into Grace's thoughts. _We need to go. Now. _Without another word from agitated beast or shaken child, they sprinted back across the water and to the shore.

"Wha-What was that ship doing?" whispered Grace from where she perched on a rock. _Inferno_, came the reply, _hunt down Legendary Pokemon like me and force them to bond with their Agents before they can reach their real chosen partner. _"Does this mean I'm your partner, Suicune?" she asked curiously. _Yes. But if they'd caught me they would separate us and use me for their own purposes. _"What are they trying to do?" _Take over the Region and rule over the legendary Pokemon. Their founders, the original Inferno, naturally bonded with Dark Legendary Pokemon and as such are extremely dangerous. _Grace whimpered slightly and shuffled closer to Suicune. _Come. I'll take you home._

Before reaching Aspertia, however, the beast-like Pokemon scouted around and found a cave near the outskirts of town. _I'll be safe here. You should get back home now, _Suicune replied, nuzzling the girl. "See you in the morning, then! I hope you like fish, Mum's got a ton of the things... Won it in a raffle, apparently. What kind of raffle gives away fish? Anyway, bye!" Suicune grinned and had a little rumbly chortle at the raffle, I mean, of all places to get fish... He would need to try a raffle someday. However sleep was calling to him, down in the cavern, and he retreated inside for the night. His life was about to change forever... and for the better, too.

* * *

><p><em>Modern Day<em>

"Suicune... This can't happen _every_ night, you know..." Grace had been feeding her friend fish for five years and could tell he was starting to get bored of the stuff.

_Tell your mother to stop entering the fish raffle._

Grace sighed and sat down. "I can get you different food but you're gonna need fish at least once a day to stop our house stinking up."

_What about my cave stinking up? Fish give me wind._

Grace decided to clamber down into the cave after Suicune. Inside of the gaping mouth lay a sort-of nest in between two rocks, a collection of dropped objects laid in neat rows on the floor and little lanterns hung on the walls for light that Grace had brought him.

This was home.

_Oh, hello! Care to come in? I got berries...?_

Suicune grinned as his friend perched on one of the flat rocks and bit into an Oran Berry. "Thanks! Anyway, wanna go anywhere tonight?"

_I'd like to stay here and talk._

"Ok, then, so... Do you know any other Legends?"

_Two. Entei and Raikou, my kin._

"Right. So. What are the chances of befriending a Legendary Pokemon?"

_Almost zero._

Grace stiffened a bit at this remark, before returning to her berry. "So I'm unique?"

_In a way. There aren't any other Suicune in the world, so yes. In the sense that you're the partner to a legend? No. But still, close enough._

"There are more of us, then..." she muttered under her breath. _Yes._

The blue wolf-like Pokemon gave a rumbly chuckle as Grace bit hard into the Oran Berry, squirting its dark blue juice in a jet right between his eyes. It stained his fur a navy-blue shade where it impacted, and Suicune attempted to rub it off with a paw while Grace laughed.

_It's not funny!_

Her friend growled and rolled right off his rock in a desperate bid to remove the stain while his partner was doubling over in a fit of the hysterics. With a grumble he directed a small blast of water to her face, soaking her head-to-toe. "Come on, it isn't_ that_ bad!" This remark was met by another jet of water which she nimbly dodged.

* * *

><p><em>Outside The Cave<em>

"Psst... There's a light! Do you think it's occupied?"

_Can't be. It's a cave! Who lives in a cave but a Pokemon?_

"What if it's fire type?"

_What, you think I can't handle a measly little flameball?_

"Good point..."

Outside the cavern lurked two dark figures, one a short young girl and the other a small, flying catlike Pokemon. It looped once around her head and landed on her shoulder.

_Well?_

Cautiously the girl set foot inside the mouth of the cave, squinting to see in the faint light that was starting to get brighter as it drew nearer. "This is it, then... You'll rest here alone?"

_Shh! I hear something!_

* * *

><p><em>Inside The Cave<em>

"So, Sui-Sui, ready to take me home?"

_Don't call me that. Anyway, stay alert!_

Her Pokemon friend was glancing around, hackles raised and head bowed. She could virtually feel the energy building up inside him.

_There's a Pokemon nearby..._

"Not possible! We're in a damn_ cave_, for crying out loud!"

_SHHH!_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mew! Are you going to get on with defeating the fool who lives in <em>our <em>cave?"

_No fool would seek out such a secluded cavern. From looking at the walls, the Pokemon who lives here has been here for several is fairly large... And a Water-type._

"How do you know all this?"

_I'm not one of the most powerful Psychic Pokemon in the world for nothing, you know. The markings on the walls are old and filled with moss. It is large because I looked at the size of its claw marks. It is a Water type because in some sections of this tunnel the rock has been clearly eroded by water so pressurised it could do this in minutes, which does not occur naturally in the wild._

"Whoa."

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the cavern in which Suicune stood alert, Mew peered in around the corner. Seeing the blue Legend made her pop up into the air suddenly, before shooting back to her partner.<p>

_Maddie! It's another Legend! They've already taken this spot!_

"What other Legend? Who is it?"

_It's a Suicune!_

Maddie paused before replying. "Suicune?"

_He runs with the North Wind, running over the surface of water and purifying it with his every touch. He's as powerful as he is pure!_

Maddie shivered a little before turning to her Pokemon.

"Deal with him."

* * *

><p>SO! That's it! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am introducing Tom and Harvey (two more of my OC's) in the next few chapters, and unfortunately if you wanted your OC in the story the submissions are now <strong>CLOSED.<strong> Thank you an awful lot, all of you who have reviewed, favourited, followed and sent in OCs in the past month, and I stick by my rule; if you want to update your OC to have Kalos Pokemon, Mega Evolution etc. I can now do that. Shame that it's a bit late, but yeah! Next chapter we have Maddie in further detail - also introducing Tom and Harvey! Enjoy the rest of the story!

Ok, I'm done! PTP out!


	2. More Whisperers!

Woo! Chapter done! Had to stay up doing this one I was so excited… Anyway in this chapter you will find out: Who is Maddie? Why is she with Mew, and who else has bonded? What other Pokémon are in the area? Find it all out, here... Introducing my OTHER two OCs Tom and Harvey. Will they be friendly? Anyway, onwards!

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that Day<em>

Maddie was wandering along the banks of the river, trying to spot the dragonflies as they dipped and whizzed around above the clear water's surface. Amongst the bulrushes Pokémon called to each other as the clouds wheeled in the sky above. Without a doubt this was going to end up the same as always; long, boring and hopeless. She only came here for her school project on the non-Pokémon wildlife living in the river, which to her was as boring as a geriatric snail in the first place. She'd never expected to have been given the muddy riverbanks to study, being just nine and not having her own Pokémon should something happen.

Which it did.

One misplaced foot on the ledge on which she stood sent a cascade of mud tumbling down and into the river, staining the water brown upon impact. "Whoaoh!" She slipped on the smooth mud beneath her, but managed to grip onto some weeds as she fell. Wellies aren't meant for gripping things, she thought nervously as her grip weakened on the grass... She reached up desperately for another clump she could grab, but too late! The palm of her hand pressed hard against a thistle and she lost her grip in surprise! With a scream she tumbled, down, down, ever further into the chilly and unpredictable currents... Until she hit what felt like a springy pink pillow below her, breaking her fall and catching her in mid-air.

'Mew.'

She looked up to see what appeared to be a small, pink, flying cat floating in the air before her. A Pokémon? Most likely a yes. She sat up gingerly on the bubble, using it like a cushion before the Pokémon opened the top, dropping her inside, before psychically directing the capsule up onto the bank. It hovered about half a metre above the grassy riverside, then it disappeared into thin air as if popping. The red-headed girl fell to the ground and jolted in surprise. "Next time a little closer to the ground, please!" she asked sarcastically.

_Not a problem. I can do that just fine at thirty centimetres._

Maddie jumped again and stared at the cat again, the Pokémon rolling over and over in mid-air before landing on yet another pink bubble in front of her. "You can talk?!"

_Yep, but you're my partner, Maddie! You're the only one who can hear me in the first place..._

"I'll take you home and show you to my mum!"

_No! That would be worse than to kill me now!_

The girl tilted her head. "How come?" Mew narrowed her eyes, then an image appeared in Maddie's brain. _Look at this!_

The image showed a poster, and the poster portrayed a gigantic black dragon Pokémon being caged in by a man in a black suit and glasses. It read quite simply;

**_HAVE YOU SEEN A LEGENDARY POKÉMON?_**

**_We are the Inferno, a leading society in world security. For our studies as to how to keep the Legendary Pokémon that have been causing havoc under control, we ask you; if you see any of these dangerous Pokémon then if you can, subdue it! Keep it under control, then call this number: 6438-3454. _**

_You see? To show me to anyone would be suicide. They'd find me, Maddie, and keep me in a cage!_

Mew shivered slightly and curled her long tail around Maddie's neck.

_We should probably find a good cave near your place to rest. Then you'd have a place to hide me until the night!_

Maddie stood up and Mew flew up and onto her shoulder. "Ok! Let's go find a cave!" Mew would be safe there... or so they hoped.

That night, the cave they were looking for finally showed up – however, it was occupied... Maddie and Mew crept inside and waited... only to find an alert and angry Suicune awaiting their arrival.

* * *

><p><em>11:26pm<em>

_Grace! There IS another Pokémon..._

"Yes, Suicune, I know. What if they're gonna take you?"

Maddie was hearing the female voice inside; she sounded familiar – and much older than herself. She began to feel as scared of the girl inside as much as Mew was of taking on Suicune. However a sudden burst of confidence took over and Maddie strode into the cave, the beast Pokémon spinning around and facing her bravely.

"I wish to fight for the possession of this cave!" she announced bravely. She wore a peach-coloured balaclava, so Grace couldn't see who was there. She herself wore a maroon jacket, an orange scarf and a brown cap that near covered her eyes, so Maddie had no idea who was inhabiting the cavern already.

"I take up your offer! We shall meet in the Abandoned Arena, at midnight, to show you who's boss around here!"

_I wouldn't go rushing into petty squabbles if I were you._

Grace ignored her partner and mounted him up. "I will see you, little kid, at the arena." Maddie blushed with indignant rage and fury, before Mew created her a bubble.

_We'll win this. It's_ _a_ Suicune, _for crying out loud, and seeing how long it's been here it's most likely practically a pet dog by now. Just you wait!_

* * *

><p><em>Midnight<em>

"So, Sui-Sui, you ready?" The Pokémon growled and lashed his rider lightly and irritably with one of his ribbon-like tails.

_I'm not a dog._

'We'll see about that!' called the Mew in the Pokémon tongue. Suicune jumped and glanced around, confused, before the little pink cat floated down into the derelict mess of collapsed woodwork and dusty arena floor, closely followed by a pink bubble which abruptly popped to reveal Maddie. 'I'm ready. Are you?'

'I spit on your measly little pink body,' growled Suicune, 'and when I win this I'll tear you up into little pieces and eat you for supper in _MY_ cosy little cave!' Mew giggled and started to bounce up and down on the floor. 'You just watch! You just wait!' she teased. 'You're practically a pet dog or some show pony, prancing around all day with your little human on your back. Bet you can't even communicate!' Suicune roared, showing the Aurora Beam already building up inside his throat. 'Yeah, yeah, real scary. Like _you're_ gonna beat me!"

That did it for poor Suicune. Just as Grace dismounted he surged towards Mew, mouth agape and glowing, attack building within his maw. 'SUII!' He released his built-up energy, fuelled by the anger and red-hot rage inside him, and Mew had no time to dodge... she was hit full in the face by Aurora Beam, and tumbled to the dusty floor. "Mew!" Maddie cried, as her partner rose once more into the air.

_I'm stronger than you know..._

With a squeaky impression of a snarl the cat sprang into action, her aura radiating pink. With one extraordinarily bright burst of light, she sent a sphere of psychic light smashing into Suicune's side. 'Not such a free spirit now, are we, '_Sui-Sui'_?' she taunted, turning somersaults and sticking her little tongue out. 'When was the last time you ran with the wind? Or howled at the moon? You're nothing but a little puppy dog, following your human!' Suicune roared and howled again.

_Grace?_

"Yeah?"

_We have the advantage of strategy. You know my moveset, you can show that little creep what a real Whisperer can do!_

Grace hit a flash of realisation. Before she'd been left telling her ordinary Pokémon team what moves to use, when to dodge, when to take a hit. She'd never considered treating Suicune the same way.

There was no choice but to show her strategizing skills, right now.

"Suicune! Use Mist!"

'CUNE!' He roared, and from his maw poured a grey fog that hung in the air, choking Mew and blocking her vision. "Now! Get up close, and use Blizzard!"

Mew couldn't see two feet in front of her – let alone the beast circling, slowly, trying to get close enough for the attack, but for Mew to still not see him. Finally, facing the moon, so he might be able to hide in the shadows. Reaching optimum position he crouched, stalked, and finally struck!

'SUI... CUNE!' he roared with all his power as Mew glanced nervously around – too late... the wall of wind and ice practically tore the Pokémon out of her place in the sky, leaving her ravaged and battered on the arena floor below.

"It's over."

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Abandoned Arena<em>

"Yes! It's empty! We can hide you here!"

_Woop! Woop! Yeah!_

"No need to be that excited, Victini..."

_There is NO SUCH THING as too excited!_

In a tree just outside the decrepit and crumbling old Battle Arena sat one boy and one Pokémon. Said boy wore a black scarf, a grey bobble hat, a blue coat and tracksuit trousers. The Pokémon was decidedly fire-type; orange and yellow with shining blue eyes, little wings and a V-shaped crest on his head. The boy spoke up once more; "Yes there is. Anyways, the place's full of foggy stuff... D'you think you can live here alone?"

Victini pricked up his V, as if it were a pair of ears. _I'm hearing something... That mist isn't natural anyway!_

Tom stiffened and relaxed once in surprise. "You what?"

_That's Pokémon's mist! It was produced by an Ice-type attack!_

He shifted uncomfortably. "We have to go in. You can take them on, can't you?"

_Mm hmm! Times one HUNDRED!_

"Good. Cos' there's probably a powerful Pokémon in there and I need you to take it out." Victini almost fell off his perch in excitement, and whilst Tom clambered down he flapped with his little wings. _Ha-ha! We're gonna take out a Pokémon!_

The pair wandered inside, Victini leaping dramatically into view of the two girls striking karate poses. 'Viic... TINI!' he yelled, faking a kick. "What in the world is THAT?!" exclaimed Grace, who stood beside Suicune. Maddie didn't even notice she was so concerned about Mew. "Victini! Get back here!" yelled a male voice. Running into the arena centre was a boy no taller than Maddie and no older either... He gasped and started to run for it. "Wait up!" called Grace.

_I'll faint Karate Earwax. That'll get him to stick around._

The older girl laughed. "Meh, go ahead then buddy..." Suicune let out a huge jet of water right into the Victini's face, who promptly faceplanted. "Now! Your Pokémon's fainted, we want answers! Who are you?" Tom reluctantly lifted his beanie and scarf off his head, revealing his face.

"TOM?!"

Maddie gasped and rushed over, Mew now awake and flying. "Tom! You have one too!" "Umm... You know him?" Maddie pulled her balaclava off to reveal a shock of red hair and a few faint freckles. "No WAY! I just fought YOU!?"

"Yeah? So what?"

Grace couldn't keep this in any longer. Those kids were even closer to her than her friends, they were family. Her siblings, in fact! She had to do it. She unwound her orange scarf and pulled her cap off her head.

"Gracie?!"

"So, anyone seen Harvey, then?" "Wait one second, Gracie. Answers please?"

"No! Wait! Look up there!"

On the arena walls stood a silhouette of two dark figures, one atop the other. One was a deer-like, sturdy-looking Pokémon who, on his back, rode a boy. A boy instantly recognisable. "Harvs! You got one too!" exclaimed Tom, who attempted to scramble up the pile of rocks to meet his brother; however a piercing screech emitted from the Pokémon he was sat on sent Tom flying to the ground whilst the other Pokémon attempted to cover their ears.

_Too LOUD... I can't handle it!_

"Suicune! Hang in there!" Grace shouted over the metallic grinding noise that was hurting her friend so much. "HARVEY! STOP IT!" Tom shouted, crouching protectively over his writhing partner. The screeching stopped and the effects began to fade on their Pokémon, who gradually began to stand up. "Suicune! Get me up there!" _With pleasure._ She mounted him gracefully and, in a few big leaps, was stood at her brother's side.

_Should she die?_

"No, Cobalion!" her brother hissed through clenched teeth. "Grace! What are you doing here?" "Oh, I'M just resting with Suicune, when Maddie shows up and battles me, Tom shows up and his Pokémon turns out to be an immature clown, and then you deafen all our Pokémon with no warning. How long have you been with...Cobalion anyway?" Harvey looked sheepish before replying, "Umm... about three in the afternoon?" "Well, I've known Suicune five years and unless you want to get thrashed by a trainer with real experience you'd better stop this right now!"

_Your sister has a point, Harvey. Suicune is incredibly powerful. We don't want a fight. _

"You're right. Ok. But..." "Yeah?" "Where can I hide Cobalion?"

"Well... I and Suicune have a place..."

_Don't you DARE make me share my beautiful cave..._

"It's a cave near Aspertia; close to where we live. It'll be great once Suicune uses his Hydro Pump to enlarge the living area, then shifts his stuff, and makes another bed for Coby here..."

_Why is she calling me Coby, Harvey? I don't like it!_

"Anyway, I'm sure Suicune would be just FINE sharing. Right, Suicune?"

_You did NOT just do that._

The blue beast threw his friend off his back before pinning her down and spewing a steady stream of water down onto her head as if it was puke. "Gross, gross... That's disgusting..." she moaned as the water dribbled through her hair and soaked her clothes. "Somebody doesn't want to share...!" Harvey teased, and even stoic Cobalion struggled to stifle a laugh. In retaliation Suicune directed the next jet of water into 'Coby's' face. He growled a warning and turned away.

"We'll stay here in the Arena. That was Cobalion's original idea and by the looks of things Victini's, too. We'll be quite happy." Harvey replied casually with a shrug. "We should all be getting back, though, and it's a long way..." "Hello? Great big wolf-deer-cat thing, right here, to fit us all on? He knows the way to his cave anyway..."

_I'm definitely not a bus either!_

"Oh shut up Suicune, you're doing it... I'll tell the others and Harvey, you can find a place for you and the others to rest in. Ok?" The boy nodded and mounted Cobalion once more, who trotted off to find some nook or cranny to call home.

"Guys! I made peace! Here's the info: Harvey met his Pokémon today, much like you did. His name is Cobalion and he's not that bad, really... However I offered him Suicune's cave to sleep in, and can you believe it but the big blue lump puked water on me. Suicune, I mean. So... You guys are gonna have to sleep here in a makeshift shelter until we can work out something better. OK?"

* * *

><p><em>Five Minutes Later<em>

Victini hopped from boulder to boulder, being careful not to disturb the rocks around the edges of their make-shift base. Up around the cracked ceiling Mew was investigating the crevasses to find a suitable place to roost, while Cobalion lay passively below eyeing the two with disapproval – much like Harvey himself, who had never agreed with the boisterous games played by the other three. 'Hey! Mew!' the little yellow Pokémon called to the floating cat above. 'Wanna bet?'

She nodded and floated down to be on eye level with Victini. 'What is it, then?' she asked with inquisitive eyes. 'I bet you... That Coby could beat Suicune in a fight!'

Cobalion lifted his head. 'Don't call me Coby, you inferior clump of earwax.'

Victini ignored him. 'What are the stakes?'  
>'Ten Oran Berries, on Suicune winning.'<br>'Make that eleven, plus a Pecha.'  
>'Done.'<p>

The cavernous dark building the three had discovered was the lobby, once magnificently painted in reds, blues and yellows. Now the decrepit hall was faded and worn, a mere shadow of its former glory. The structure had collapsed in on itself in places but the weeds that had poked up through the floorboard made perfect bedding material.

A few leaves drifted down from the ceiling and onto Cobalion's head. Angrily he tilted his head, just in time to spot Mew's tail disappear into a tiny hole in a crack bunged up with leaves, the crevasse behind made into a 'bedroom' of sorts with a nest inside. The stoic Pokémon growled, stood up and stomped off to another corner of the base.

Victini gathered a ball of grass-like weed and hollowed out the inside to simulate a burrow or similar as he had no intention of ripping or burning up his area of floor to dig one. Cobalion, however,in contrast had just laid a neat ring of weed around on the floor then filled it in with leaves.

'Pssst! Mew!' Victini whispered, standing underneath her hollow. Moments later a head poked out, frowning. 'What?'  
>'D'you dare me to <em>set Coby's bed on fire?'<em>

Mew started to snigger and pointed at the neat, perfect ring of weeds. 'Go on...!'

With a sneaky dodge around Cobalion's rear and to the edge of his bedding, from his mouth came a steadily blazing stream of fire that bounced angrily onto the weed. He leapt back and away before watching the huge blue Pokémon shoot three feet in the air, bellowing as he rolled over and over to extinguish the blaze – but only succeeding in flattening his perfect bed. He roared in frustration before turning to the onlookers.

'You are SO going to pay for that one, Earwax.'

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

_I never signed up for this upon meeting your family._

"Suicune, you're being a grump! Just shut up and focus on getting us home!" The blue Pokémon grumbled slightly and picked up his pace – not easy with three extra passengers.

_Should I short-cut across the lake?_

"Sure, go ahead... The others could use the experience, I guess..." Suicune veered suddenly right and hurtled straight towards the lake that separated Aspertia from the wilderness. "GRACE! WE'RE GOING TO GO UNDER!" yelled Harvey as they approached – she just grinned. The water was lapping Suicune's paws, and the three nine-year-olds squeezed shut their eyes for the sub-zero lake water –

But the feeling never came. The Pokémon flew across the surface leaving rings of pure blue in the water wherever he placed his paws, the kids gazing on in awe as the banks drew nearer – and so did their hometown. "Home!" sighed Tom with a yawn. "Tired? Now? Good lord, Tom, I stayed out with Suicune till four am at the age of SEVEN. Toughen up, OK?" Tom just scowled and stomped towards their cottage.

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Not so loud!"

Silently, Grace diverting them away from the creaky floorboards, the four made their way upstairs and into their respective beds before anyone could be presumed missing. By two o clock in the morning Suicune had run back to his cave, the siblings slept and Coby had got his payback – Victini was pressed up against the wall by a boulder until the morning. It was going to be a long night for everyone, especially Tom's partner.

* * *

><p><em>Nimbasa City<em>

_Tonight is the night?_

"Yes. Definitely."

_When will we leave, and where to?_

"We leave now, to Aspertia. We should reach the city by daybreak if we can stow away on the early morning ferry to Virbank."

_Why are we even going?_

"Three more Whisperers have popped up, and they are all in Aspertia along with that other we've been watching for so long. She hasn't been spotted... She's good at this."

_But has she found them yet?_

"I'm sure she has. She's not stupid – my kind of girl."

_She's twelve. Grow up, Felipe._

The teen, stood on the flat rooftop overlooking the city, smirked. The neon lights highlighted a lightning-shaped scar across his left eye and reflecting off his silver necklace.

"We should go soon, Raikou. The sun isn't far away and we need to move. I've got the team ready, are you?"

_Obviously. Get on._

With that remark from the yellow bestial Pokémon beside him, he vaulted onto his back. He checked his belt – yep, all six Pokémon intact – before Raikou took off over the skyline of Nimbasa, not yet knowing he was hunting his own kin.

* * *

><p>Good lord, that's a second chapter over 3500 words! Thank you to Red Alfa, We're All Okay, SaiyaStyles and TissueMonster for the wonderful OC's you've given me – thanks sooo much for the reviews and support as well for those who have given it! Anyway, that was the first look at Felipe and Raikou, thank you Red Alfa – next time we shall be meeting Addie, Styles and Sita along with their Pokemon partners. Thank you for reading this, every favourite, follow and review means so much to me, and I hope you enjoyed it. PTP out!<p> 


	3. Uncovered

Hello again, and welcome back to Legend of the Whisperers... Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing, favouriting, following, and submitting OCs of your own! Speaking of OCs this chapter introduces Addie, Styles and Sita – three more characters submitted by you... I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm enjoying hearing from you, and adding your characters. It's a brand new writing experience for me, this whole SYOC lark, and if I get your character wrong in any way please let me know. Thank you, and here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Virbank City Port, 4:17 am<em>

"Raikou. This is a bad idea."

_Keep beneath the tarpaulin and we'll be fine._

"I'm finding it hard to breathe."

_Tsk, tsk. Humans._ Raikou rolled his eyes and growled ever-so slightly.

_I've stopped hearing the vibrations. We should go before the trucks come back._

With bated breath Raikou and Felipe crawled out from under the sheet of tarp, boy mounting Pokémon and quickly disappearing into the shadows of early dawn. The sun had not yet peeked over the horizon; the pair would have just enough time to reach Aspertia before sunrise. "The girl leaves at six am to feed her partner, whoever that partner may be, and walks around the big lake on the outskirts. That I do know. We could intercept her on the way over."

_Or we could hide and follow her?_

"Yours is the better idea. I get to see her close up, to see if she's... _worthy _of me."

_What do you mean?_

"She's pretty from what I could tell, but how can I be sure?"

Raikou rolled his eyes once more and slumped onto the grass just outside the Virbank Complex. _Stop thinking about your so-called 'love life' and focus more on giving her the gist of what's going on outside this tiny corner of Unova. Her world is smaller than ours and we need to tell her what's going on outside of it._ Felipe in an instant snapped his head upright to look at the power plant. "It'd be great to let the team out here. To... recharge their batteries, y'know?" _Yep. I get what you mean. I wouldn't mind a bit of a zap myself._

With one deft swipe of his belt attached to his skinny jeans, all five Poké Balls flew off their positions and into the air; each split open and released a member of Felipe's team. "Electivire, Magnezone, Luxray, Ampharos... and Raichu." The little rodent-like Pokémon gave a nod and sat back on his haunches. 'Raichu!' "Hey, Raichu! Anyway, Raikou, I'll stop thinking about ladies when _you _stop worrying about her yourself."

His Pokémon looked horrified before realizing the truth behind his words. _True. But learn to control yourself!_

"We should leave, we've had a breather in this _DELIGHTFUL _power plant and the sun is fast approaching. We've got an hour and a half, so let's get moving!"

_I've caught a scent. A... familiar scent. _

"So what?"

_Nothing. I just... recognise it, that's all. The girl must have passed through here with her Pokémon sometime recently. _

Felipe laughed. "Your nose is invaluable, my sparky friend, you! Now, let's go to Aspertia before dawn... We should get there in time." The big Pokémon nodded once as Felipe withdrew his newly-charged team. _Let's go, then._

The beast surged forwards, sprinting effortlessly over the grassland and forested areas close to Grace's home. Eventually they passed directly through Flocessy Town – a risky move – and onto the road to Aspertia. _Here's the lake. Now, we wait..._

* * *

><p><em>Grace's House<em>

Grace rolled tiredly off her mattress, smashing her fist down on the alarm's 'snooze' button as she fell. This was the typical morning ritual. She clambered clumsily to her feet and staggered over to the oak drawers in which she kept her clothes. A plain turquoise t-shirt and denim jeans, usually. She pulled her worse-for-wear outfit, found her feet and managed to tiptoe down the stairs without waking anybody else.

At the front porch she pulled on a pair of green wellington boots and, as was the norm in the frosty late winter, shoved her arms in the sleeves of her maroon jacket. Finally she wrapped up in her scarf and hat before stepping inconspicuously out the door.

The sun had begun to peek over the treetops as she trudged through the long grass on the shores of the lake. She and Suicune usually had one hour of free time before they needed to hide, and fast, if she got there by six. Seven was when the city buzzed into life, and she needed to avoid Suicune being spotted at all costs.

Whistling a jaunty tune as she made her way to where Felipe and Raikou lay in wait. She managed to speed-walk right past the electric-yellow Pokémon and partner as she daydreamed. As always her metaphorical head was in the clouds and her feet were all that remained on earth. The boy glanced at his Pokémon before moving out, ducking through the forest.

They trailed her all through the woods, Raikou leaping carefully from tree to tree while Felipe sneaked about below. Once or twice she had looked up at the sudden movement of a branch but the big beast Pokémon was better than he looked. Soon, along the track worn from years of the same pair of feet, he spotted the cave. "Pssst! Raikou! It's time!"

Before Grace could do a thing the huge yellow Pokémon leapt down from a nearby oak, growling as his whiskers fizzed with sparks. With one roar from Raikou she staggered back, afraid. "Help..." she murmured in fright.

"No-one can hear you, y'know." Felipe strolled casually in from the side, patting Raikou's flanks and smirking. "What's your name and why did you come here at such an... early hour?"

"Why I'm here is none of your business. Why are you trailing me?"  
>"Because I know your secret." Grace gasped and held a hand over her mouth to try and disguise it.<p>

"You're one of their Agents, aren't you?" she whispered, her tone low and threatening although it had no effect on her adversary.  
>"Oh, goodness me, no! I'm like you – hiding, with a Legend, and most of all attractive."<br>"Are you flirting with me?"  
>"Might be just a little..." the strange boy chuckled.<p>

_Like I told you in Nimbasa. She's twelve, for Arceus' sake!_

Felipe ignored Raikou. "You have a legendary Pokémon. Show me."  
>"Since when? Since you get your beast to attack me, flirt with me when I'm at least a year younger than yourself and then expect for me to just walk on out and show my best friend to you? No."<p>

The teen laughed, the crisp morning light reflecting of his silver pendant. "You don't need to. He – or she – will come. Haven't I already said I'm not with Inferno?"

As if on cue, a voice appeared in Grace's head. _Is everything alright? You sound scared and there seems to be another human!_

'Yes. Come out. But look your fiercest. I need to make this guy flee.' Grace thought. _Ok. But this is a one-off._

Suicune roared from deep within his cave, using every inch of his voice box to make himself sound ever more threatening. "What did you say to your partner?" the strange boy asked intimidatingly. "None of your business. I don't even know you and you insist on knowing what's inside my head? No chance, you creep."

Suicune came dashing out of the cavern, jaws agape and an Aurora Beam already building up within. However Felipe was quick to act, and called out an attack instantly. "Raikou! Rain Dance!" The tiger Pokémon reared up, ducked low, and leapt up in the air one after another... And it began to rain. "Suicune! Stop it! Use Hydro Pump!" The blue Pokémon's beam in his maw changed from white to blue and fired in Raikou's direction. It hit its mark, causing more damage than usual. "Rain Dance boosts Water's power!" Grace called. "Yes... It does. But it also means that the move Thunder is 100 percent accurate! If you are a good trainer you should know that electric moves are super-effective against water-types..." "ALRIGHT! That's enough! Don't faint Suicune! I know it's raining but we could still do with the battle experience. How many Pokémon you got?" Grace sighed. "Five, plus Raikou." "Six plus Suicune. I'll leave one out of this battle. One on one." "Deal... Save your best til' last. I have a little friend who would love to take on your best fighter." The twelve-year old nodded and placed one Poké Ball on the ground. "Quilava, you sit this one out." she whispered before facing her opponent in the clearing. Suicune stood behind her whilst opposite Raikou stood sturdily nearby.

"Go! Swellow!" she yelled as her first Poké Ball split to reveal a large dark blue swallow-like Pokémon about Grace's height, with a red breast and head. "Swellow!" she cawed, standing before her Trainer.  
>"My turn. Get out there, Electivire!" About a head higher than Felipe stood a thickset, bipedal Pokémon covered in tough yellow fur. From its rear two electrically charged tails crackled into life. "Electivire!" he announced, stomping one broad foot against the ground.<p>

"Big mistake, kid. Swellow is weak to Electric attacks like Suicune!" Felipe scoffed. "I've got this covered. Just watch and learn, bigmouth!" she replied hotly. The boy laughed. "Electivire! Use Electro Ball!" The large yellow Pokémon thrust a ball of crackling sparks at Swellow, who nimbly dodged with a few beats of her wings. "Agility! Quick!" Grace yelled; everything around her Pokémon seemed to go into slow motion as her speed rose sharply. "Now! Aerial Ace!" Swellow found it exceedingly easy to catch Electivire's arm with a shining wingtip, due to Agility and the brute's slowness combined. He roared and swung at the swallow, who was caught by the tail and dragged to the floor. "Quick, Electivire! ThunderPunch!" Holding the struggling Swellow down with one huge arm he launched several punches to her head, leaving her dazed. "Swellow! Hang in there! Endeavour!" With her final burst of energy she slashed out with talons and beak, reducing Electivire's HP to equal her own, just before the final ThunderPunch was thrown.

"Swellow's out!"

"I have four Pokémon left in the match. I can still win!" Grace muttered through gritted teeth. "Plus, Electivire's HP is at a minimum. He won't be able to do this much longer. Take a break, Swellow." The fainted bird withdrew into its Poké Ball as she spoke. Felipe smirked and glanced at Electivire as Grace stood up clutching another Poké Ball in her right hand. With a flick of her wrist it sailed through the air, splitting into two to reveal her second Pokémon. Tall, slim and muscular he looked like a bipedal fox, blue with black markings and a cream underbelly. He took on a fighting stance and declared, 'Lucario!'

The teenage boy's face fell slightly and he started to worry. Electivire had no moves in his moveset that could do sufficient damage to Lucario. "Fire, Fighting and Ground." Felipe muttered, turning the words over in his mind. "Ok, Electivire! Use Thunderbolt!" His Pokémon's body became enveloped in crackling electricity which he subsequently released in the fox's direction. Lucario leapt out of harm's way nimbly and Grace called, "Bone Rush!"

"Wha-What the—H-hey, Bone Rush is Marowak's move! No other Pokémon can use it!" "Pshaw, what era are you living in? Lucario has been able to use this move since _level 29_!" The stunned look on the boy's face at this reply made her laugh. "Go ahead, buddy..." A shining bone-shaped club formed between Lucario's paws, made completely of aura. "Go!" With a burst of speed he surged towards Electivire, landing hits and dodging the punches thrown at him. "Five hits! Record!" she celebrated as the brute collapsed onto his front. Lucario grinned and looked sideways at his partner. 'Lu...car!" he barked gleefully.

Felipe frowned. "That's Electivire down..." He waved his hand choosily over the three remaining Pokémon still in the match, before settling on the second. "Do me proud, Luxray." With a flourish he tossed the ball into the air; it bounced once off the floor to reveal Felipe's second Pokémon. The newly revealed Luxray resembled a blue and black lion, big enough to rival Raikou and easily a head higher than Lucario. He roared, 'LUXRAY!'

The fox Pokémon was quick to act, but his trainer didn't feel the same. "Lucario! I need you later on! Return!" Lucario obeyed, returning to his Poké Ball with an understanding nod. "Now! Go, Archeops!" Grace hurled the capsule into the air where it opened and clattered to the ground; in its place flapped a prehistoric-looking primeval bird Pokémon that screeched and landed on both feet before Felipe, using the claws on the ends of its wings for balance. 'Archee...Ops!' it screeched with head held high. It towered high over Luxray leaving Felipe stunned.

_She's a lot stronger than she looks, and for her age._

"Yes, and I'm getting worried. For all we know, from the looks of Archeops, her strongest is gonna be the size of a Wailord. This is getting desperate..."

"Luxray! Thunder Fang!" Jaws fizzling with sparks the lion bit down on Archeops' tail, feathers ripped away under his jaws. The bird screeched and yanked its tail free, breathing heavily and struggling to raise itself into the air. "Archeops! Keep going! Rock Slide!" The primeval bird roared; seemingly from nowhere a cascade of boulders surged for the lion. He leapt onto one, dodged another before a third hit him full in the face. Archeops rose high above the trees, out of reach. "Luxray! Discharge!" The sphere of energy released brought the bird crashing to earth, dazed and almost out...

"Endeavour!" Grace called desperately whilst Felipe scowled. "What is it with your birds and Endeavour?" he muttered as Luxray was left with minimum HP. "Quick, Archeops! Dragon Claw!" The lion had no time to dodge as the other Pokémon's claws came crashing down. "Luxray down!" his trainer crowed with glee. "Not yet!" With one bite of electrified jaws Archeops collapsed onto the forest floor. "I think you meant, _Archeops_ down!" the boy teased, petting his weakened Pokémon as Grace allowed her fainted team member to return to his Poké Ball. "Good job, buddy. You'll win next time." She picked up the fourth Poké Ball and hurled it into the sky.

It didn't even land before it burst open; in its place hovered an eagle-like Pokémon with red feathers and a crest on its head. Its talons were razor sharp, its chest feathers were black and its keen eyes had a determined glint. "BRAVIARY!" it screeched, descending to Luxray's level.

"Ok, let's end this quickly. Superpower!" The stunned look on Felipe's face suggested that once again he wasn't expecting that, as the hawk gathered power – with a nosedive and glowing claws spread wide, he rammed into Luxray, causing him to sprawl over the floor. "Luxray_ is_ out this time!" Grace cheered as Felipe rushed to his unconscious Pokémon's side to return it. "You did well. Now! Ampharos! Go!" His third Poké Ball arced through the air, bounced twice and opened to reveal a Pokémon at least a head higher than himself. Yellow and tall, she towered above Braviary. "Ampha!" she announced.

The hawk Pokémon flapped up higher, to reach eye level with Ampharos. "Ampharos! Use Thunder!" From the sky came a wicked thunderbolt that contacted with Braviary and sent him crashing to the ground. "Braviary! Quick, Brave Bird!" Body blazing with blue aura the hawk Pokémon recovered and quickly nosedived towards Ampharos, gaining speed, and she had no time to dodge the furious claws. She crumpled on the floor, dazed, and out cold. However Braviary's HP was depleted and Brave Bird did not help anything. He crashed to the floor, fainted and exhausted. "Braviary...!" Grace groaned as she moved forwards to return the fallen Pokémon, clearly upset at the loss.

Felipe seized his last Poké Ball and flung it into the centre of the battlefield. "Magnezone!" he called as the ball split open. In its place floated a robotic Pokémon the size of its trainer, with one red eye in the centre. On either side of its body two spherical steel balls were attached, each one with a magnet protruding. In a robotic voice it called, 'MAG..NE..ZONE!' Grace had her last Pokémon ready in her hand. She cast the ball into the battlefield, where it revealed Lucario once more. 'Lucario!' he growled, baring his teeth.

"Magnezone! We need to end this quickly. The next round will be the decider!" The robotic Pokémon nodded. "Lucario! Close Combat!" The fox threw kicks and punches at the Magnezone, who dented and flinched with every hit. Felipe yelled out, "MAGNEZONE! EXPLOSION!" The large robot looked confidently at his partner before absorbing the energy around him... and exploding.

Lucario was thrown backwards by the powerful blast, and promptly collapsed on the ground. All that remained of Magnezone, was his Poké Ball on the floor.

"Good job, Magnezone! Now... Your strongest Pokémon." Felipe smirked and pulled out his fifth and last Poké Ball, glinting in the morning sun. He tossed it into the air and it burst into light, which cleared to show none other than Raichu.

"Your turn? Go on?"

At seeing the little Electric-type, Grace smirked and picked up the Ultra Ball that held the Pokémon she was relying on to help her win. Now, come to think of it, victory was guaranteed. She cast her ball, which split and exposed a blinding light; when the light cleared the Pokémon remaining was large and green, with diamond-shaped wings and red coverings over its eyes. Its tail was tipped with three diamond-like protrusions and it stood tall on two hind legs.

'Flygon!'

The boy's expression dropped from a grin to dismay. "Dragon... and _Ground _type..." He frowned and gritted his teeth. "We won't lose to a girl! Not today!" He pointed his finger at Flygon and yelled, "THUNDERBOLT!" The dragon felt no pain from the powerful volts, just shook off the sparks and beat his wings irritably. "Flygon! Great! Keep going, use Earth Power!" The dragon stomped his toeless hind foot against the ground, and as he stomped fissures opened up beneath Raichu's feet – where the cracks spread bursts of volcanic rock and fire exploded! Raichu was thrown aside by several and landed in a heap, before struggling to his feet and facing Flygon.

"Raichu! Quick Attack!" The rodent-like Pokémon recovered from his initial state of disrepair and dashed at the dragon, using one final surge to slam into Flygon's chest. The targeted Pokémon promptly fell backwards with a roar and struggled to his feet, ready for his next command. "Flygon! Use Dragon Tail!"

Flygon roared again and his tail began to glow deep purple, the blazing aura enveloping the diamond-shaped tip. With a roar of 'FLYY...!' the tail rammed hard into Raichu, causing the little mouse Pokémon to sprawl on the ground, fainted.

"Raichu is down!"

Felipe yelled and stamped his foot, then seemed to catch grasp of reality again and dashed to his fallen Pokémon's side. "You did well. Too bad it was a Ground-type and not another lousy bird." The mouse opened its eyes and grinned, before returning to his trainer.

"Flygon! Yes, you did it!" Grace cheered as her joyful Pokémon flapped about and looped-the-loop around the clearing.

_He wasn't that good. It's just because he's a Ground-type._

"Suicune! Stop being a grump!" she laughed at her partner's remark. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She ran over to where her sixth Poké Ball still sat in the grass, and picked it up before releasing the Pokémon within. 'Quilava!' it called before standing up on its hind legs. "Great to see you, Quilava! We just won a battle!" Her weasel-like starter grinned. 'Quiil!' The little Pokémon turned to Suicune and ambled in his direction.

'What are you doing, Quilava?' Suicune asked. 'Sniffing.' she replied innocently.  
>'Sniffing my rear.'<br>'Yep. You got a problem with that?'  
>'As a matter of fact, <em>YES I DO<em>.'

'SUI...' 'Quil!' "Aww, look, they're getting along!" Grace muttered at the two Pokémon, who, in reality, were squabbling. She didn't notice the fact that a shadow was moving in the shrubbery.

"Cool! A Suicune!" a young female voice called from the edge of the clearing. "I thought this place was empty!"

Two beasts, a dragon, and two kids all snapped their heads up to look at the source of the noise. Stood excitedly on a dirt ridge, near the cave entrance, was an African-American girl not much younger than Grace herself. She had curly black hair and dark eyes, and she looked intrigued at the two Legends in the wood before her.

"Do I know you?"

"Nope! But I love your partner!"  
>"How do you know he's my partner? I bet you don't have a legend yourself, how do you know about us?"<br>"Who said I don't have a partner? _Jirachi!_"

Up behind the strange girl floated a small Pokémon, white with a yellow triangle-shaped adornment atop its head. From each corner of the triangle hung a white tag and yellow veils drifted from each shoulder. 'Jirachii!' it called in a soft voice.

"That's a Legend?"

"Mm hmm. Met her while she was sleeping in the shrine near Flocessy. Wrote a wish on her right tag, and she woke up and began to speak to me. Weird, really!"

Grace looked speechless and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "How old actually are you, kid?" Felipe stepped forward and asked. "Just eleven. Been wandering this part of Unova for a year trying to save up enough to catch the ferry to Castelia. I want to be the Champion someday!" The teen smirked and looked at Raikou, who was staring confusedly at the newcomer. "What's your name?" Felipe asked her.

"I'm Addie, Addie Graves! Nice to meet you guys!" As if to back up Addie's statement her partner squeaked, 'Jira!' Grace was still lost for words when another shadow appeared behind the girl. "Aha! So I'm NOT the only one!" Addie jumped and whirled around, just to see a tall teenage boy, clad in a grey hoodie, stood warily behind her. "Who the heck are you?" she cried out in surprise.

"I'm Styles Blackwood, but that's none of your business. What you're doing in this part of the forest is what I would like to know. I and Rayquaza claimed this turf a week ago, and it's protected by us now."  
>"I'd like to know what gives you the right to walk in and steal our area with this Rayquaza guy, when I and Suicune have been here for five years already?" Grace finally found words to match her shock.<br>"Ha, Suicune is no match for _my _partner. Have a look! _RAYQUAZA!" _

The Pokémon descended from the heavens, an almighty roar emitting from its open mouth as it snaked its way in between the trees towards its friend. It was easily the size of a bus but as long as five placed end-to-end, its green scales rippling in the light filtering through the trees. 'RAY!' it roared, jaws agape with a purpley sphere of light growing within. "You made it! Now, show these intruders that we mean business."

With a screeching howl the dragon reared up above the three Whisperers below, baring its rows of razor-sharp teeth. Suicune and Raikou braced themselves, Jirachi hid behind the two and the humans weren't in such a good state themselves.

"Felipe! Addie! I have an idea!" Grace hissed. "Jirachi can grant wishes, yes?" Addie nodded and her Pokémon floated beside to back her up. "Felipe's and my Pokémon can be restored with a wish! We can each, all of us, release our team to help defeat this thing!" Addie jumped up and suggested, "Jirachi knows a move that can do that easily... but we don't use it because she faints after..."

"What is it?"  
>"It's Healing Wish. She gives up her health to wish all allies could have full HP. So, in effect, she gives her life to recover everyone else but she will still be alive. All for the good of the team!" Grace looked deep in thought, before remembering what she'd told her siblings earlier. <em>To meet her at the lake!<em> She turned to Suicune and murmured, "The guys are at the lake. Let them know in any way you can, get over here now!" The beast nodded and dashed away whilst Addie looked confused. "My siblings are at the lake. Suicune is going to get them, to help us fight!" The girl brightened up and Jirachi whizzed around her head, giggling. "What Pokémon do they have?" she asked. "A Mew, a Victini and a Cobalion. They'll get the job done!"

As if on cue the pink cat came whizzing onto the scene, leaving shimmering trails as she went, closely followed by Maddie. "Get your Pokémon out of their Poké Balls! Quick!" she yelled as Felipe released his team, Grace following shortly after. "Mew! Heal Pulse!" In an instant the green rays emitted by Mew allowed Grace's fallen birds to rise into the air, Lucario to find his feet and Felipe's Pokémon to crackle with electricity once more. With an expression of awe on her face Addie allowed her team – a Kirlia, a Sneasel, a Machoke, a Glaceon and a Fraxure – to enter the field. "Psyche! Shadow! Hulk! Freeze! Tomohawk! Give it your best shot, go for Rayquaza!" she yelled. Into the fray leapt the three teams and six Legendary Pokémon, the ranks now including Victini and Cobalion, with a determined look on each face and an attack charging for each individual.

* * *

><p><em>Above The Lake<em>

"These stupid kids are trying to take down Rayquaza? Pfft, the fools."

_They at least are brave. You've got to hand that to them._

"Yes. But they are also stupid."

_Okay, I know._

One teenager atop a large Pokémon floated effortlessly above the body of water, girl riding her partner skilfully. It was coming up to midday and the battles from dawn were not ending soon. She'd been hovering there with Cresselia all day, waiting to see what the dumb little kids down below would do next. It was just entertaining to see her colleague show up with Rayquaza and shake things up a bit. The looks on the trainers' faces when their Pokémon fainted were priceless.

_They are struggling. We should help them, Sita._

The female looked thoughtful for a moment, before scowling. "Fine. But a couple 'o' hits for fun, only cos' it's Styles." The celestial Pokémon smiled and descended from the sky to see if there was any action left for a violent teen and her partner.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much guys – that's one more chapter done, three more characters added, one painstakingly difficult battle scene and another load of OCs guaranteed to come rolling in – keep em' coming! I love to hear from you! The reviews left for the last chapter left me dancing embarrassingly in front of the window. So yes, I love the reviews and the OCs, can't help but keep going through this project, I'm trying to make this the best story I can write. So, any errors and you're welcome to point them out! Next chapter: Ace and Shaymin, Andrew and Celebi, Avery and Deoxys and last but not least Ein and Lugia! Look forward to it and please keep sending in OCs. <em>The list of taken Pokémon is on my profile, and in the rules in Chapter One! <em>So please don't choose a Legendary Pokémon that someone else has picked. Thank you once again, and see you next time!


	4. Kidnapped!

PokeThatPokemon here, I'm back for more! Last time I left you guys in a daring battle between Rayquaza and pretty much _everyone _else, how will it end? With the amount of OCs received for chapter 2 this will probably be very long, and the OCs are great! Thank you, and onwards we go!

* * *

><p><em>Just off Route 20<em>

Pokémon peered out from behind their logs, poked their heads down from the trees and gathered under a large oak, where a young boy sat alone with his ocarina, playing soothing tunes to the gathered crowd nearby.

_Ein. We are done?_

"No." The boy stopped his playing and turned to face the dragon beside him.

_There is noise nearby, we should definitely go check it out._

The kid stood up and patted the huge silver Pokémon, before scrambling up one broad wing and settling between his back plates. "Okay, Lugia. But can we come back?"

_Yes, definitely. These Pokémon do need you and we will return._

The huge silver dragon lifted his great head, roared to the skies and took off towards the source of the carnage, Ein clinging to his spines as he launched himself into the air towards the cacophony of screeches and cries.

* * *

><p><em>Virbank Port<em>

The teenager glanced once, twice from behind the building before whistling softly and disappearing around the back. Within a few seconds, before him stood a tall red and blue Pokémon, alien in looks and stature.

_Let's go, Avery, the day is moving on and we still haven't made it to Flocessy. You need to keep up._

"Kinda hard when you've just gone Speed Forme."

The alien gave the boy an unconvinced look before cracking a smile.

_How do you feel about piggyback rides?_

"No _WAY _am I riding you."

_We'll just walk slowly, then._

The teen sighed and warily clambered up the wires and frame that made up the red alien, before settling behind his head and swinging his legs over the Pokémon's shoulders. "Fine. Let's go." he grumbled less-than-enthusiastically as the alien prepared for take-off. With a burst of sudden speed and a yell of alarm from the trainer astride him, he dashed over the rooftops, nothing more than a red blur against the skyline.

* * *

><p><em>The Clearing<em>

The green dragon reared up and gave an almighty roar, not caring about the town nearby or for the welfare of his fellow Legends. The six powerful Pokémon joined the three teams in the scramble for victory against the mysterious trainer and his partner, who did not seem to be giving up soon.

Pulses of purple energy beams shot every which way, making contact with the attacking teams at random, striking the determined Pokémon down where they tumbled to the forest floor in a daze. Rayquaza didn't gain a scratch, whilst Mew's Heal Pulse was fast declining in PP.

_This dragon is a pain in the backside._

Suicune roared once more and fired a beam of light, glistening like a rainbow, towards Rayquaza who shook off the powerful rays like they were nothing. With a screech of annoyance the huge dragon released his own beam, a deep purple shot that sent Suicune _and _Victini (who was hiding behind him) flying into the air; the beast landed smack on top of the fiery creature squashing him flat – and reducing his HP significantly and unintentionally. Suicune mumbling an apology in the Pokémon tongue, the pair struggled to their feet and continued to throw attacks at the seemingly-invincible Rayquaza.

Eventually the huge Pokémon began to falter. Its breathing grew laboured and its attacks lost power. This was the precise moment that Cresselia swooped in from the sky, sending pulses of psychic power at the dragon that hovered before the struggling Pokémon teams. With a roar and blast of energy from Rayquaza and a skilful barrel-roll from the celestial Pokémon, Sita and her partner sped away as fast as they'd arrived. With a yell of "MIST!" from Grace, Suicune opened up and spewed the thick fog from his maw; Rayquaza tried to see and ended up sending trees crashing to the forest floor.

Mew saw her chance; alongside Cobalion she landed a hit on his chest with her Aura Sphere whilst the deer Pokémon released a burst of steel rays that burnt into Rayquaza, subduing him for a moment before he regained his composure. His partner witnessed his struggling below; drastic action needed to be taken.

With a few deft swipes six Poké Balls flew through the air, bouncing once each and revealing Styles' team; said team was composed of a Glaceon, a Rhydon, a Croconaw, a Salamence, a Toxicroak and a strangely coloured Dusclops. Without a second thought the group charged at Grace, Felipe and Addie's teams keeping the regular Pokémon at bay. Flygon took on the Salamence, Kemono, one-on-one with neither seeming to faint. Addie's Glaceon Freeze took on Styles' one called Mizore, not one backing down from the other.

As all this was happening three of Grace's Pokémon (Quilava, Flygon and Lucario) and Suicune snuck around to Rayquaza's tail end. Kemono was struggling to see where his opponent had vanished to – failing to look above the trees where Flygon carried a fox and a weasel on his back. Suicune's mist had all but faded; with little more than the gentle unnoticed rustling of leaves he trotted to Rayquaza's rear. In the Pokémon tongue the four discussed what to do with the unprotected tail.  
>'I say we should use strong effective moves on him.' Suicune growled softly. 'Ice moves deal 4x the damage of a normal move. I know plenty of those.' Flygon flicked his tail and piped up, 'Dragon-type moves are 2x stronger. They'll do!' Lucario nodded. 'I know Dragon Pulse. That should be sufficient.' Lastly, Quilava leapt up in excitement. 'I just learned Rollout! That's a rock-type move!' she squeaked proudly. With a count of three and shards of ice building up in his maw, Suicune called for the attacks to be released.<p>

Hit simultaneously from behind by Blizzard, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse and Rollout, Rayquaza toppled forwards with a screech. Sending team Pokémon skittering in every which way to escape the falling dragon, he hit the forest floor with an almighty thump that shook the earth to its very foundations. With a cry of shock Styles dashed forwards to check his partner over, ensuring nothing more than fainting level damage had been dealt, before turning to face the six other kids with their teams at their sides. All the Pokémon had taken quite a beating in the fight. He shrugged once, before simply stating; "The woods are yours. Keep the land. You'd be better protecting it as a group anyway."

Footsteps in the clearing diverted everyone's attention away from Rayquaza and even Styles turned to look. Behind them stood a dragon much like Rayquaza but slightly smaller; he didn't seem to have scales, just tough yet smooth skin. Two pointed black spikes protruded from his eyes whilst plates much like a stegosaurus' lined his back. Upon said back sat a boy, not much older than Grace's siblings, seeming quite at home up there. "Hello!" he called down to the others below.

Grace squinted up at the newcomer, Suicune growling a warning. The dragon returned the growl, his louder and more intimidating than the beast Pokémon's. Still the blue wolf refused to look away, locking his red eyes with the new Pokémon's black ones.

"Lugia! Don't be so unfriendly!" scolded the kid, laughing. He swung his legs over the dragon's back plate and slid down one silver wing like a slide, landing on his feet before the astounded Whisperers already gathered below. "I'm Ein!" he introduced himself. "What, like the German number?" Grace joked innocently, and the boy laughed again. "No! Just Ein!" She looked down at the newcomer and smiled. "Well, 'Just Ein', looks like you and... Lugia have found our merry bunch of Whisperers! Where did you spring from, then?" Ein stuffed his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants and replied casually, "We heard all this noise from all the way over in Route 20. Lugia suggested we go check it out, so we did, and we found you guys!" His optimistic attitude seemed to raise the spirits of the gathered people and Pokémon in the clearing, clearing the air a bit.

Grace, however, was nervous. Ein had heard them from _Route 20_?! She knew what that meant for them. Sometime sooner or later the townsfolk would call the number on the poster – the scary one about subduing the Legends. Even worse, they had a base in Flocessy – the town less than five miles away! As if to console her Suicune nudged her arm with his nose.

_Everything will be okay. They can't take me alive._

With a reassuring rumble from the back of his throat Suicune nuzzled his partner as she kept worrying. There was nothing he could do and he knew it – but he had to try.

* * *

><p><em>Route 19<em>

Taking care to stay within the trees where they were less likely to be spotted by a wary traveller, two small Pokémon leapt and flitted from branch to branch. Alongside them, on the path that linked Flocessy Town and Aspertia City, two teenagers wandered along in silence. To the naked eye they looked like perfectly ordinary Pokémon Trainers looking for an opponent, but these two were on a crucial mission. The only words the two spoke were in their minds, addressing the hedgehog and the fairy in the treeline.

_Andreeeww! Are we there yet? _the fairy whined, laughing slightly.

'We're gonna be another hour.' his partner, Andrew, thought lightly as if joking. 'I'm kidding, Celebi. Not long yet, and then we can check out what's going on.' The green Pokémon turned a somersault in mid-air and landed lightly on another branch, giggling. Meanwhile the other boy, Ace, spoke to the white-and-green little hedgehog trying to keep up on stubby little legs.

_Can't Celebi stay still for one measly second? _she huffed to Ace, who smiled over calmly. 'Don't worry, Shaymin, Aspertia's just around the corner. If I could carry you around I would, but I'm afraid of you being spotted.' The meek little Pokémon gave a nod to show she understood, before Ace started crawling into the bush clutching an unusual flower. Upon contact with said flower Shaymin swelled in size and rose up onto stronger legs – she now looked more like a deer – and she leapt up into the canopy. _Thanks! _She looped the loop and joined Andrew's partner in the treetops, using her ears as wings to fly with.

When the teen emerged from the shrubbery Andrew laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Shaymin won't be lagging behind now. Good thinking!" Ace scuffed his shoes against the floor and smiled. "Umm... It's called a Gracidea flower." He mumbled. Ace and Andrew had met years ago when their partners had 'discovered' each other in the woods, and they had been travelling together ever since. Right now, though, Aspertia was drawing nearer and their partners had to stay even better hidden than they did on the Route.

Darting up above the canopy, closely followed by Shaymin, Celebi started surveying the town from above. Keeping to high above the ground and the rooftops of houses the two eventually spotted the townsfolk gathered round a phone box, the mayor trying to ring a number urgently. From the roof of the Trainer Schools the two Pokémon watched everything unfold – Shaymin's ears even caught the words.

"This is the Inferno Incorporated helpline. How may we help you?" called the voice on the other end of the phone. Shaymin relayed this to her fairy friend, both going white as a sheet. The mayor replied, flustered, "We have seen a Legendary Pokémon in our town!" Shaymin once again told Celebi, who peered down with increasing curiosity. "We saw a gigantic, green dragon... Too big to be anything else... It was being hit by attacks over and over so I think some Trainer subdued the beast; eventually it just collapsed there and then! We just need you to remove it – we don't dare to go near it ourselves..." Shaymin whispered the exact words to her friend once again, and he quaked noticeably.

"Thank you for your concern. We will send our Agents to extract the Pokémon and transfer it to our Holding Chambers until further notice."

Shaymin didn't need to tell Celebi for him to know what was going to happen.

As fast as they could fly the two rushed right back to Andrew and Ace to tell them the horrifying news.

_Ace! There's a Legend in town, a giant green dragon, a Trainer beat it up, Inferno is coming for it! We need to save it now, and any other Legendary Pokémon that might be in the area!_

The deer-like Grass-type was hyperventilating noticeably as she relayed the information to her partner, who turned as pale as a ghost upon hearing the word 'Inferno'. Instantly the pair and their partners dashed to the cover of the trees, Celebi scouting above for Rayquaza. Eventually, with a shrill call, the Pokémon darted back and led the humans right into the clearing where the Whisperers had already gathered.

* * *

><p>Suicune perked up suddenly, his muscles tensing for a fight. Grace placed a hand on his flank and attempted to calm him whilst the other Legends were reacting strangely as well.<p>

_I smell Grass-Types. _

Grace sighed and relaxed her arm. "Suicune! It's just a Grass-Type Pokémon! What can it do?" she scolded.

_Legendary Grass-Types._

Instantly the tension reappeared and everyone prepared to scarper for their lives, Lugia spreading his wings and the smaller Pokémon hiding behind their partners' backs. Everyone knew it was fight or flight – and the current option was flight. Nobody was prepared for a skirmish with what could be one of Inferno's agents, even if it was eight against one if you included Styles and Ein. No words were spoken between humans but in an instant Maddie and Mew clambered upon Suicune's back whilst Tom and Victini mounted Cobalion behind Harvey. Felipe allowed Addie to scramble onto Raikou's back; Styles had no choice but to sit behind Ein on Lugia, completely unprepared to leave his partner behind.

Celebi poked his head out from behind a tree, Shaymin hovering beside, as the two boys wandered into the clearing looking around, clearly in awe of Rayquaza and Lugia's sheer size and at the amount of Whisperers in one place. The tense moment of silent panic was gone, and the Whisperers slid off the Pokémon's backs to observe the new faces. "Great. We've been finding people willy-nilly in the last few days. How many more will come? I'm sure it's ten Whisperers now. First my siblings, then creepy guy here assaults me with his thunder tiger, then_ she_ turns up and gives us all a heart attack. Oh, and then this guy comes and attempts to kill us all with his dragon, before the kid on the water dragon suddenly shows up. Oh, and wait, now there's _MORE _Trainers with a fairy and a little deer-thing that turn up in the worst possible moment. How many more people do we have to meet!?" Grace asked nobody in particular, stamping one foot against the ground. She got a lot of odd looks from her fellow Whisperers, some of them frustrated. One of the newcomers laughed and the fairy landed by his feet.

"I'm Andrew Forester... Good to meet you guys!" The older boy looked at the floor and shuffled around a bit. Shaymin trotted over and sat down next to him, smiling. "Umm... I'm Ace. Ace Rose, if last names matter." he mumbled. The eight already in the clearing looked blank for a minute until Ein spoke up. "Welcome! Let's be friends!"

The kid held out his hand to Ace for him to shake; he politely declined with a shake of his head and stepped back, smiling. Andrew leapt in front and shook Ein's outstretched palm vigorously, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The younger boy smiled and returned to Lugia's side, pleased with himself.

_You're even friendlier than usual today. You know what? I didn't think that was even possible._

Ein grinned up at the dragon looming over him, who closed his eyes slowly and rumbled with a deep, calming tone. Lugia was like a father to him, during these first stages of his journey as a trainer.

Andrew's eyes darkened slightly as he remembered why he had come. He cleared his throat to get the others' attention, and when everyone was listening he began.

"The townsfolk know you're here. They've already called Inferno, and they're probably already in Aspertia by now. You guys need to hide, fast."

With increased anxiety the whole group of Whisperers murmured between them. It wasn't until Grace started to make her way to Suicune's cave – a cavern so large, even Lugia could perhaps fit inside – and beckoned everyone over. Within the minute all the Pokémon and trainers had filed into the cave, Lugia sheltering in the main cavern where he would not be spotted. Grace ducked low and crawled towards the entrance, keeping flat on the floor and inching slowly so she could see what was going on.

It took less than five minutes for the men in suits to arrive; checking Rayquaza's fainted body all over, analysing him, making double sure there wasn't any other way to transport him all the way to the Holding Chambers near Castelia City. With a silent cry of despair Styles crawled up beside the girl, watching desperately as a square black box no larger than a Rubik's Cube was produced from one of the men's pockets. He pressed multiple buttons; in a flash of red light Rayquaza's body was shrunken down and digitalized into the box-like device.

Smirking, the sinister men retreated to the city to show the townsfolk their catch. None of them were Agents as there were no Legendary Pokémon in sight, plus there was the addition of the black boxes to their arsenal of weapons. As Inferno strutted out of the clearing, the leader placing the box in his front pocket, Styles turned to Grace with a fearful look in his eyes. For a moment his distrust of other humans held him back, but eventually he whispered a desperate plea.

"Please. Help me save Rayquaza."

* * *

><p>Yay! That's another chapter done! TENSION REIGNS this time with Rayquaza in the iron fist of Inferno... WILL THE WHISPERERS GET HIM OUT OF THERE IN TIME?!<p>

On another note, though...

**There are only FOUR spaces left in the OC submission.**

So hurry up and submit your character, before it's too late!

Also... Please don't submit as a guest in the reviews cos then I can't get back to you on what I think. For example, somebody calling themselves 'Mentalpatient11' submitted Robert and Reshiram via review. I've not accepted it as it lacks details, if you are reading this Mentalpatient11, so please do not submit as a guest.

**Next time** in Legend of the Whisperers we meet Nate and Groudon, Loki and Kyurem, Lucinda and Virizion, and lastly Victoria and Entei! (wow that's a lot of OCs)

So... Submit those OCs! Please follow this story, it's my first fanfiction, every review makes me happier and happier by the day! I love you all, you are what keeps this story going, and an extra thank you to 'Ace Trainer Nate' for motivating me through the exams and tests I've been taking the past few weeks. Thank you all, that's PTP out!


	5. The Great Raid

Welcome back to this little fanfiction of mine! This time we will be meeting _four_ new OCs – and their awesome Pokémon! Now, before we begin I am accepting 20 OCs MAX. I have 2 spaces remaining. Usually after a chapter I get lots within 24hrs but for chapter four I got TWO. Massive thanks to 'Mega Typhlosion' and 'LovingTogetic'! Still, I'm requesting OCs for Kyogre and Terrakion if anybody's interested, and if not anything goes but I'm reluctant to not have these two in... I'm getting kinda desperate and I'm accepting OCs with less detail BUT I still need two more! Please, please submit OCs, I'm about to close the offer, and I really need your support! Well, I'm rambling on a bit now. Sorry, time to begin chapter five!

Oh wait, before I get on with it! Mentalpatient11, it's okay if you want to submit again but add more details. Sorry, I hate to disappoint people when it comes to OC accepting!

* * *

><p>Celebi and Shaymin were first to emerge from the cavern. Andrew had instructed his partner to scout around, to see if the pair could find out where Inferno were taking Rayquaza. With a nod and a flutter of wings the little green Pokémon leapt into the air alongside Shaymin, headed towards Aspertia.<p>

Once there, the pair looked down upon the town square from where they perched on a lamp-post. The men were stood there, townspeople gathering round, peering at Rayquaza's image on the black box. Both small Pokémon shuddered and peered in closer. On the screen of the cube was a pixilated image of the Pokémon within, the species name, Pokédex entry and a bar. Said bar was empty and flashing red – zero HP. The man holding the box pressed a button and the other options were gone – a small sprite of Rayquaza, curled on the 'floor' of the box with no signs of movement, was the only thing that remained. Celebi left it to Shaymin to hear the words spoken.

"This 'dragon' is a Rayquaza. It's a rare sight – almost nobody on earth has seen one, as it spends its time in the upper atmosphere almost never returning to earth – and also extremely dangerous if left uncontrolled. We plan to take this Pokémon and hand it to our Agents. Then, Rayquaza will be allocated to an Agent and will be used to stamp out crime in Unova and the world!" Everybody cheered, until another man from Inferno held up his hand for silence. "You have heard the Legend of the Whisperers?" Almost nobody put up their hand. Those who did were clearly over seventy at the very least. The man tutted and continued.

"Legend has it that every Legendary Pokémon has a human to bond with it. If a Legend bonds with its human too early there can be horrifying consequences, and more often than not the humans are too immature to handle such beasts." Shaymin relayed this to Celebi, both outraged at how he was twisting the legend from 'our benevolent protectors' to 'horrifying consequences'. The suited man kept talking.

"From the looks of the Rayquaza we've captured, it already has a Whisperer it has bonded with."

Gasps from the crowd rose up around Aspertia's square, nobody wanting to think about it. Turning bright red with anger Celebi and Shaymin were reluctant to stay and listen to these creeps, but they had to.

"We suspect there are more Whisperers in the local area – and if there are we must DESTROY them! If you find Rayquaza's bonded partner, kill him! They are as dangerous as a Legendary Pokémon themselves! Oh, and, to take out Rayquaza alone is not just suicide but it's impossible. There are multiple Trainers that took out the brute – but they likely are Whisperers themselves. There are signs of Aurora Beam on his chest and head, not to mention Sacred Sword; these moves are created powerfully. Beware of other Legends and do not hesitate to call us. We will take Rayquaza to our Holding Chambers outside Castelia for study. Goodbye, good people of Aspertia. We always do what's best for you." With that the men strode out of the square, over to where three black jeeps awaited their arrival.

Celebi and his friend flew back as fast as they could possibly go, to alert the others hiding in Suicune's cave. As they tumbled into the entrance Celebi started telling Andrew everything.

_Andreeeww! They've got Rayquaza in a little black box, they've told everyone we're bad people, now everyone's in danger! We need to goooooo!_

Leaping up from where he leant on Lugia's wing, Andrew relayed his partner's information to everybody. "They've got Rayquaza in that box, and they've told the townsfolk a horribly twisted version of the Legend. We're all in terrible danger, and we need to leave ASAP." Grace looked thoughtful for a moment, until she piped up; "Maddie, Tom and Harvey all turn ten tomorrow. You know what that means? They get their starters! That way, we can all go on an 'adventure' together, catch the ferry to Castelia with our partners either on Lugia's back or hiding in our bags, and then we can head to the Inferno Lab!" Muttering amongst themselves, everybody eventually agreed to it – especially Grace's siblings who were more than eager to get going.

"I'm gonna get a Piplup!" Maddie squealed excitedly. "Piplup suck. I'm getting a Chimchar!" Tom retaliated. "Well, I want a Mudkip. I don't care what you think." Harvey mumbled. Grace laughed and remembered her first day with Quilava – who, back then, was a Cyndaquil. Her first few battles had not been necessarily successful, but since then she'd lost a mere fraction with her team by her side. She turned to face Suicune; "D'you remember when I first got Quilava, buddy?"

_I blasted her against the cave wall with Hydro Pump._

Grace frowned before cracking a smile; Suicune rumbled with a smirk on his face, tossing his head and padding around. Styles was still frantic to find his partner, and he repeatedly paced the length of the clearing alongside his own starter - Mizore, the Glaceon. After a while she sat down and licked her paw, her Trainer slumping onto the floor beside her. Styles was despairing for Rayquaza but he tried not to show it.

"You guys can stay in the Inn, downtown. Your Pokémon can stay in Suicune's cave – _For just ONE night! –_ before Maddie, Tom and Harvey begin their journeys tomorrow."

_One night, or I'll puke water on you again._

Suicune turned dismissively away to hollow out the cavern some more for Lugia to be able to relax inside. _More room for me when it's all over, _he thought. He opened his maw and released a highly pressurised blast of water at the walls of the cave, eroding the rock, before grabbing a leafy branch to act as a broom and sweeping the debris out of the way. When he was done there was enough room to house Lugia plus all the other Legends, in the one cave.

Suicune emerged from the mouth, padding over to his partner. Cobalion had been mounted by Harvey and ridden, along with his siblings seated behind, to the Abandoned Arena. Once there they would walk back home while Grace led the others to the inn. _The Shiny Mareep _was a fairly big building built to house travellers and Trainers on their journeys; a large brick hotel with a cheery atmosphere surrounding it, even at night, the inn was a welcoming home to anyone needing shelter. Felipe, Addie, Styles, Ein, Andrew and Ace began to set off towards Aspertia, Poké Balls on hand in case of trouble.

As the six Whisperers sauntered casually through the lamp lit city, led by Grace, they stopped off at the Pokémon Centre to recover their injured teams. "My, my. Been in a scrap, have we?" asked the nurse. "Actually, we have. It's good to let our teams rest." Styles stammered, so as to not blow their cover. "Did you kids hear about the Rayquaza that came down to earth today?" the woman asked the band of kids behind the counter. Grace spoke up before anyone else could say a word. "No, what happened?" she questioned. "Well, the whole town saw the huge green dragon rearing up in the forest this afternoon." "It sounds awful! What happened then?" "Well, it got hit by attacks repeatedly – likely by another dangerous Legendary Pokémon, judging by the sort of moves that Inferno found on it. It was taken away by their Agents, so it won't terrorize our town again!" Grace pretended to look shocked, before she piped up, "I'm quite interested in Legendary Pokémon. There's a lot of legends surrounding them. When I grow up I want to study them!" The nurse smiled at the girl, before stating; "Their research lab is in Castelia and they keep the Legends on Route 4, if you want to know. If you really want to learn about them, go ask about it!" As she handed the balls back to the kids she smiled and waved them off. "Have a good night!"

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day, 6:17 am<em>

Grace speed-walked straight to The Shiny Mareep to awake the others, before she'd have to escort Maddie, Tom and Harvey to the lab. Her siblings were already tearing the wrapping off multiple presents, one of which each held a special surprise.

Maddie was first to discover hers. A tiny round parcel, labelled clearly as hers, lay on top of the coffee table. Excited and pleased, she tore the top half of the paper away. Underneath the metal shone red. Eyes screwed up in excitement she pulled the paper away – and it was a Poké Ball! A scrap of paper fluttered out, which Maddie picked up and read.

_To Maddie,_

_You're gonna need more than one Pokémon to break into Inferno._

_-Your Loving Big Sister_

She pressed the button on the red-and-white capsule, which opened immediately. Shining in bright white light that faded slowly to its natural yellow, sat a Pikachu!

Maddie screamed in delight; "AAAAAAHOHMYGODLOOOOKKATITTITSAPIKACHUAWWWWITSSOCUTELEMMETAKEITHOMEEEE!..."

Tom grabbed his spherical gift and tore the paper right off. His message read,

_To Tom, _

_How do you feel about Fighting-Types?_

_-Your Loving Big Sister_

Before long Tom found himself staring at a young Riolu Grace had captured for him out in the Ranch. He squeaked proudly and picked up the small Pokémon, who groaned as if embarrassed.

Harvey was last to see his Pokémon. He gingerly pushed the button and found himself facing a Growlithe, who leapt around the living room and knocked a picture off the mantelpiece. The boy laughed, then picked up his note and read it.

_To Harvey, _

_This boisterous little guy is a bit hot to handle, but I'm sure he'll persuade you to come out of your shell a bit._

_-Your Loving Big Sister_

Withdrawing their Pokémon as Grace walked back in with the other Whisperers, each ran forwards to thank her. Laughing and running her hands through her fringe, Grace turned a bright shade of red as Harvey grabbed her around the middle. Shaking him off, she stuttered; "S-shall we go to the lab, then?" Yelling excitedly and grabbing their coats, the three young kids dashed out the front door.

Arriving at the lab, the others calmed down slightly and took it a bit more seriously. Stepping into the study quarters, Grace showed them their options; they could choose from the five regions then pick one. Maddie and Tom made a beeline for Sinnoh whilst Harvey shuffled to Hoenn alone. The two at Sinnoh fought hard to grab their starters; Piplup was right at the back so Maddie had to scramble to reach the Poké Ball. Tom had to evade her wriggling arm to seize Chimchar. Harvey calmly turned Mudkip's ball over in his hand, feeling the lightweight metal capsule shift in his grip. He pushed the button in the centre; the result was a little swamp-monster like Pokémon with one large fin atop its head and an orange patch with protruding spikes on each cheek. It looked up at its new Trainer and squeaked; "Mudkip!"

By then Maddie had finally dislodged her dream Pokémon. With a squeal of excitement she attempted to cast the ball like she'd seen Grace do, drop it, stumble over her own feet in the process and found herself facing one small, cute, blue penguin. "Piplup!" it squeaked, hopping around a bit. Tom had already tried to introduce his new fiery monkey Pokémon to Riolu who were not getting on very well. Riolu had already smacked Chimchar upside the face with a paw for being irritating; Tom had quickly withdrawn them both, blushing.

"I see you all have chosen your starters!" The kids whipped around to see Professor Juniper, who had entered the lab from the back. "Congratulations, you are now ready to begin your journey!" The three ten-year-olds jumped up and down with excitement to see what the professor would give them next.

"These here are Pokédexes. Every Pokémon you encounter or catch will be recorded in this one device. Isn't it clever? You can travel around all the regions with your Pokémon, and complete the Pokédex! Oh, and I almost forgot! You all get Bags now. Here you are!" Maddie was handed a large purple bag identical to Grace's orange one. Tom's was red, whilst Harvey's was green. "These bags have multiple pockets you can place as many items as you want in. Grace, can you show them your bag?" the professor asked. Nodding, the twelve-year-old undid the zip and held hers open. The inside was mainly dominated by her six Poké Balls, at least ten sketchpads and no less than twenty pencils all crammed in a pencil case; also inside were her Potions and Repels, her spare Poké Balls, a multitude of other junk, and a wide variety of berries that were strewn around the inside. "Not the most organised example, but it's something!" she smiled unconvincingly. The others laughed as their older sister turned a noticeable shade of red.

Smiling back, Professor Juniper indicated the second Poké Balls the Trainers-to-be had in their possession. "Who caught those?" she asked. "I did, for their birthday present." Grace replied. The professor inspected the other Pokémon as the others released them from their Poké Balls. "They are level five, the same as your starters. You picked good Pokémon, Grace." Professor Juniper reached into her bag and pulled out a long belt, a small console-like device, a map and four regular Poké Balls each. Maddie asked; "What are these?" The professor indicated the belt; "For holding the Poké Balls of Pokémon you capture." She pointed to the device; "Your XTransceiver, for communicating with others over long distances." The map; "The Town Map, basically a map of Unova." And the Poké Balls; "Four spare balls each. You'll need these to capture other members of your team."

As Grace led the three out of the lab the Professor stopped them. "Those reports about Legendary Pokémon are everywhere nowadays. Do be careful, all of you." Then she waved them off as they wandered back to The Shiny Mareep.

"Hey, everybody! We can leave by lunchtime!" Grace shouted across the hall, where the Whisperers were the only people lodging. Or so they thought, however, as an old lady emerged from the doorway of Number 11 yelling, "You god damned kids! Can't you go to a youth hostel or somethin'?" As she ranted everyone popped their heads out of the doors and laughed, making the lady mad. She turned bright red and slammed the door. Everyone burst out in peals of laughter and began to pick up their Bags; as they made their way out the Shiny Mareep they spotted the old woman in the window of her room. She shook her fist and drew the curtains, causing the kids to snigger once more. "What an angry old lady!" Ein giggled, as he shut the door behind them.

Maddie, Tom and Harvey had already run off home to say goodbye to their mum and pack their stuff. Their mum gifted each of them with a pack of potions and a box of sandwiches, before saying goodbye to each in turn. Running towards the city centre with their Pokémon by their sides, the three of them had never felt so free in all their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Underground, precisely underneath Route 4<em>

The murky depths of the tunnels his partner had made underground to live in were teeming with damp, moss and water from within the rocks, despite the desert above them. The boy wandered through the cavernous depths, followed closely by an enormous shadow...

This shadow trailing him was definitely not a threat.

_Nate, we should be near Castelia by now. I'd tunnel upwards and go. There aren't any travellers right now anyway._

Grinning over his shoulder at the huge red dinosaur-like Pokémon in the tunnel behind him, Nate called out his Machamp. Fists moving at a mile per minute dirt and rock was sent flying into the damp cavern floor below, which the dinosaur swept away with his broad tail. This was no ordinary Pokémon, this was Groudon, a Legend to be reckoned with.

_Go on up, then, before anyone comes!_

Nate scrambled up after his Fighting-type, and as the first rays of desert sun beat down on his face he withdrew the blue muscular Pokémon. Pulling himself out of the warren-like opening and dashing to the centre of the path, so as to seem like an ordinary Trainer on his travels, Nate began to saunter towards the skyscrapers that lined the edge of Castelia City.

_I can see where you are; the Inferno laboratory isn't far from where you are. Just head to the pier and take the second street to your right, and the Lab is the ninth building on the left side of the road._

The teen laughed and sent him a thought. 'You make an excellent sat-nav.' The huge Pokémon gave a deep rumbly laugh; Nate could feel the slight tremors underfoot that indicated the whereabouts of his friend. As the rumbles underground grew fainter he followed them all the way to the pier, where he turned down another road and headed for the skyscraper with the Inferno logo on it. The large neon-orange sign depicted a flickering flame within a circle, and within the flame an 'I' in bold italics indicated the company name. This was their destination, and they had no intention to leave until they'd found what they needed.

* * *

><p><em>Route 19<em>

Giggling unnecessarily, Maddie and Tom skipped and dashed ahead of everyone else whilst Harvey wandered at the rear with Mudkip and Growlithe at his heels. Whistling out of tune to his favourite song, he was shot many annoyed looks until Grace hissed at him to shut up. As he did so, Mudkip leapt onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. He grinned and gradually joined the group.

Pretty much _EVERYBODY _was annoyed that their partners would be flying over to Castelia via Lugia's back, and that they couldn't ride there. Those who hadn't got ridable partners had got their hopes up, and those who had were not used to travelling by foot. Eventually Grace stopped, with an excited look on her face. "Who's got a Pokémon that can fly?" she asked, releasing Flygon, Swellow, Braviary and Archeops. Two hands were raised, and three Poké Balls were tossed.

Andrew indicated a Charizard and a Salamence that had emerged from his Poké Balls. "Shadowflame and Ciraxis." he grinned. Styles merely released his own Salamence who stomped and faced Andrew's. "Umm... Kemono." he muttered, still traumatised and stressed. Grinning, Grace vaulted onto Flygon's back and allowed Maddie, Tom and Harvey to mount Swellow, Braviary and Archeops respectively. As the other Whisperers boarded the large dragons, Flygon took off towards the sliver of sapphire-blue ocean that marked the edge of Western Unova. The land Grace had never visited or even considered was mere wingbeats away, and she could feel the thrill of leaving her home fully for the first time.

It was exhilarating.

* * *

><p><em>Inferno Laboratory<em>

As the boy strolled casually in through the door of the Lab's reception, the heads of Inferno employees turned and stared. This kid had walked in out of the blue to come in here – what was he doing?!

"Hello! Is this the big company where you keep the Legendary Pokémon?" he asked with a grin. The receptionist looked up and smirked. "Yes. Why do you want to know?" she questioned cautiously, peering up at him through her spectacles. She was hunched right over like she'd been leaning over paperwork for years now. "I'm just curious, that's all!" he laughed. The lady frowned and reached for her walkie-talkie device.

'There's a kid here. He wants to see the legends, and it looks suspicious.' she muttered into the speaker. Moments later a reply came. 'Get the Grunts to take him downstairs. If he doesn't come, force him!' She smirked and turned to the kid at her desk. "SEIZE HIM!" she yelled, and at once he was forced into the elevator and dragged to the cold metal floor. The steel doors slammed shut; as the elevator glided down to the lower laboratory, he thought_, how did I get into this mess?_

He then realized Groudon had not been speaking to him since he entered the lab. 'Groudon! Where are you?!' he thought urgently. No reply. The elevator doors slid open and he looked up to face a tall man with black hair slicked back. He wore a smirk on his thin face, cold eyes gleaming. In his hand was a box, a black one with a screen and buttons. "Don't try anything. If you do, there will be consequences." He growled each word, his grating voice searching and probing inside Nate's mind. He tried to shut it out, but each crack in the defence let the noise seep through. Peering up at the box, he noticed a pixelated image of a Pokémon. His Pokémon! Groudon!

"Is this your partner?" the man asked, bending down to show him the box. Tapping the screen, the sprite changed until it showed Groudon throwing his enormous bulk against the sides of the box, attempting to break free. When he realized he could now see out of the screen at his partner being held against the floor, he tried to smash the glass instead, without any results. The man tapped the screen once more directly on top of Groudon's sprite, and the Pokémon howled in pain and agony. Struggling against the Grunts' hold, Nate tried to grab the box but his arms would not be released. "Oh, what a fun little app we have here! Such fun to play with!" the tall man taunted, pressing down on the Pokémon multiple times more before ordering the grunts to put the boy 'with the others'. Before long he found himself being booted into a sort of cell where he, to his surprise, was not the only inmate.

* * *

><p><em>Route 4<em>

Landing comfortably on two toeless hind feet Flygon shook his wings, feeling the sandstorm beat down on every inch of his scaly body. The others, though, were not quite so accepting of the weather and were picking sand grains from their clothing. Finding shelter underneath Flygon's wing, Grace began to make her way towards the cliffs. "Why are you going over there?" asked Maddie. Grace grinned and looked over her shoulder at her little sister. "The lab is here, but you can't see it through the sandstorm." she replied, continuing on her trek. Soon everyone was following, struggling to see girl and dragon plodding ahead.

As Flygon lifted his wing to clear the sand Grace looked up at the steel door. Her wellington boots had no trouble keeping the sand out and away, whilst her Pokémon was positively _enjoying _the harsh grains beating against his back and wings. The metal against the cliff face was dauntingly scary, and her Pokémon shrank back slightly. "It's okay, Flygon, they only want Legends." Grace reassured gently as the others joined them. "Ein, can you tell Lugia to come down now? I'm sure the others will _love _the desert!" she laughed with a trace of sarcasm. Nodding, the younger boy mentally contacted his dragon partner, who swooped down almost silently and let the others off his back. Mew, Victini, Jirachi, Celebi and Shaymin crawled out of their partners' bags whilst Suicune, Cobalion and Raikou stumbled off Lugia's slippery back.

_I'm never flying again..._

Suicune groaned before collapsing on his side in the sand. Rousing him, Grace began to watch as Lugia kicked down the door with one broad foot. Vaulting onto Suicune's back, Grace rode inside as her partner began shooting Aurora Beams at the grunts and scientists within. Lashing his silver tail, Lugia allowed Ein to swing up onto his neck before everyone proceeded cautiously towards the door marked, 'AGENTS ONLY'. Growling deeply, Grace's blue partner padded down the stairs. "Everyone, prepare for duels with other Legends. There are Agents down here..."

Grace split from the rest of the group with Maddie, Tom and Harvey trailing behind. The others all split up, too; Ein and Styles went to search for Rayquaza whilst Felipe, Addie, Andrew and Ace grouped up and took a dark corridor to the right. "First one to find Rayquaza is the one I _won't_ hate for the rest of my life." Styles smirked half-heartedly, before following the silver dragon stomping down the corridor.

The first ones to find anything in the corridor of empty cells were the four siblings. Hearing chatter coming from one cell with a solid door and one keyhole, she wondered whether the Agents were goofing off in there. 'Let's take a look,' she told Suicune, 'and see who's in there.' Peering through the keyhole, she saw... kids! Six of them! The sound of a saxophone reached her ears through the tiny gap, and she noticed a boy sat in the corner with his sax playing smooth jazz to himself. All a lot older than herself, the four boys and two girls seemed stressed and nervous despite their attempts to keep calm. Something was wrong here.

_Do I blast the door now?_

"Go ahead, Suicune." With a roar the beast sent a shining Aurora Beam into the steel door, which clanged loudly but did not budge. Many shouts emitted from the room, and the sound of a rapidly dropped saxophone reverberated. "Damn, my sax..." the boy muttered, picking the instrument up and checking it for dents. Stowing it away in its case, he leapt to his feet. "I think it sounds like someone trying to bust the door open!" gasped one of the inmates. "Probably a grunt who lost the key." grumbled another.

Suicune charged up and rammed the door three more times, the last using Hydro Pump. The door began to rust immediately for some reason, and the layering was getting thin. A few more blasts and one small round hole appeared in the metal. Grace stuck her head inside and looked around at the kids in the cell, some delighted and others cynical. "I told you someone would come!" squealed the girl who had spoken before, who had started to make her way to the door. "Wait!" Grace snapped. "You can't climb through a hole this small!" Nodding solemnly the girl backed down, as the still-unseen Suicune began to rip more chunks away until the very lock rusted. Smashing the door open, the blue beast glanced at each in turn, smirking. "Another Whisperer! Even _better!_" the girl stated. "I'm Victoria!" She had long, silky black hair and wore a black fur-lined jacket, which jiggled up and down as she rushed to the door. One by one, the six exited. One boy, with blue spiky hair and a blue sweatshirt to match, shook hands as he left. "It's Loki. Pleased to meet you!" he laughed as he greeted her younger siblings. The next to leave was a girl around sixteen, with shoulder-length crimson hair. "Lucinda. But call me Luce." she smiled. The boy with the saxophone moonwalked out the doorway, a grin on his face. "Nate." he laughed, resuming his normal position and skipped out of the way.

The fifth to emerge was a teenage girl at least eighteen, shuffling out with her hands in her pockets. "I'm Sita." she grumbled, as the last boy followed suit. "Hey, I'm Avery! Nice to meet you all!" The group started to move off, before Nate stopped everyone. "I witnessed my partner being tortured and taken away. We need to find all of them!" he spoke in a serious tone. Grace nodded. "Some other Whisperers are on it right away. But we'll search too! Maddie, Tom and Harvey, you go that way with Victoria, Luce and Sita. I'll go look with Nate, Loki and Avery." Nodding, the younger kids dashed off up the corridors.

Hearing a roar of agony from one room, Loki went into a state of anxiety. He peered through the keyhole of one door to see a gigantic dragon, seemingly composed entirely of rock and ice, being held down by a metal collar that was chained to the floor. The rest of his body was being bound by restraints and chains, rendering him unable to move. Upon closer inspection the pain was coming from electric probes within the collar that was being activated by a lone scientist. Smirking, the man in the lab coat gave the Pokémon one more zap for luck and the dragon slumped to the floor, unable to move, twitching violently. White as a sheet, Loki recoiled in shock as Suicune kicked the door in with his powerful hind legs, before chasing the researcher out the door and away. Once the opportunity was available he dashed in towards the ice dragon, reassuring him and trying to rouse the beast. Must be his partner, Grace thought as she turned away. "Loki? We'll head off. You can fight with your Pokémon, so you'll be okay if we leave." The teen nodded, barely looking up as the other three moved on.

Avery was next to feel uncomfortable.

Light seeped under a doorway that was locked, with a clear sign upon the steel door. '_Forme Testing Chamber'_. The three remaining held their ears to the cold metal, attempting to hear the experiment going on inside. Various metallic whirrs and flashes of light emitted, but no noise that sounded Pokémon-like. After a while, all machine sounds seemed to stop. Grace could hear the things the humans within were saying;

"The specimen is able to change Forme easily. Should we leave it here?"

"No, put it in the room with the mirrored glass. We can study it as it is being held."

Avery held his breath and stepped back. "Deoxys is a Forme-changer. They have him, and we need to get him out!" As if on cue Suicune kicked the door inwards and started blasting Aurora Beam at random. The room was already emptied, and nobody remained. Sniffing the floor for Pokémon scent, Suicune padded out of a door at the rear. Grace, Nate, and Avery followed closely, as the blue Pokémon halted in front of a wooden door. "Good to know it's not metal this time." Grace huffed under her breath as Suicune pushed it inwards with his snout.

Large shackles attached to the wall and floor prevented Avery's partner from moving, whilst around the Pokémon circled three Inferno scientists prodding him with electric rods every time he attempted to break free. Avery tried to link with Deoxys but it was something about the chains that shut him out. Staring through the glass that faced his Pokémon, he knocked on the clear surface. Immediately, the scientists snapped their heads upwards to stare and filed out of the room, headed towards them. With his hind legs, Suicune smashed the glass and leapt to the floor. He ripped the chains out of the floor with his jaws and Deoxys rose up, clambering up to the platform on which his partner stood. As the two reunited after being caught on their way to Aspertia, Grace and Nate began to move on to find Groudon.

"He was put in one of those boxes, then tortured in front of my eyes..." Nate muttered as the pair ran down the corridor. Grace gritted her teeth and ran on, pressing herself further towards the end, as Suicune pulled along beside her. Swinging herself onto his back and beckoning for Nate to do the same, the Pokémon dashed along the corridors. Just off one section was a wooden door. No reinforcements or steel, which turned out to be Inferno's downfall. Gripping hold of Suicune's flowing, purple mane, Grace closed her eyes as the Pokémon lurched backwards suddenly. As she opened them, the doorframe was empty; Suicune had (once again) kicked the door in. Padding inside, Suicune saw a sight that chilled him to his very core.

The walls were dotted with boxes in random places, and where they were was determined by a label underneath a glass cylinder. The Pokémon inside the boxes' sprites were twitching violently every five seconds, as if paralysed or being drained of energy. Grace and Nate gazed at all the labels, with names like "Ho-Oh" and "Mewtwo" written on in bold lettering. There was even an empty chamber labelled "Suicune", which made Grace's blood run cold. Under each glass cylinder was a bar; some of the bars were half-full, others nearly so. But a yell from Nate indicated he'd found something else.

In the corner at the top of the room, one box had a bar lower than the rest. Freshly captured, Grace thought. Standing on Suicune's back, she peered up at the label.

'Groudon'.

Smashing the glass with her fist and yanking the box free of the wires linking it to the cylinder, she passed it down to Nate who tapped the screen to change the setting, just like he'd first seen the Agent do upon his capture. Groudon was sprawled in an awkward position, twitching still. Grace was reading a manual carelessly dropped on the desk.

**_Holding Chambers Guidebook_**

_Everything an Inferno Scientist needs to know!_

**How it Works**

Each chamber is designated to hold a specific type of Legendary Pokémon. When that Legendary Pokémon is captured in an InferCube the cube is then placed here. When the bar under the cylinder reaches full power, the Pokémon is completely incapable of moving on its own. It takes the willpower of an Agent to control it. As an added bonus, it is incapable of contacting its real partner and therefore is completely brain-dead and only obeys its Agent! Your task as a Scientist is to keep the Pokémon here and in their InferCubes until they are ready to be claimed. To fully 'neutralize' the Pokémon it takes a week at the very least.

**Rules**

**#1: **Never let anyone but a fellow Scientist or an Agent looking to claim a partner in!

**#2: **Never remove the InferCube from its chamber until ready, and do not release the Pokémon until it is neutralized and there is an Agent to claim it.

**#3: **Be loyal and respectful to the Head Agents as with all of your seniors!

Grace closed the book and instantly felt sick. There was a large flaming bird in one box whose bar was millimetres away from full. Anger boiled up in her heart; Suicune knew what was going on.

_Let's smash this place up._

Balling her fists, Grace smashed the glass on any and all of the cylinders, ripping the cubes out if appropriate. One fully 'neutralized' box had trim glowing green, and within it sat a completely still Pokémon, one that was a huge silver and blue dinosaur like being. It stood there, still, and as the other Pokémon rushed to the screen to lay eyes on their saviour that one didn't. It was labelled 'Dialga', and Grace had no choice but to leave it. She felt torn, but there was nothing she could do about its condition. Placing it on the desk, she stowed the other boxes in her bag and ran from the room with Nate hot on her heels.

Still clutching Groudon's cube, Nate was the only one to hear the others call. Victoria, Luce, and Sita were walking amongst Grace's siblings, each followed by another Pokémon. Padding at Victoria's side was a large lion-like Pokémon with shaggy brown fur and a smoky wisp of long fur on his back, breathing steam with every exhale. Behind Luce trotted a green, thin, athletic deer-like Pokémon that seemed to radiate elegance and life wherever it placed its hooves. Lastly, Sita walked alongside a blue, yellow and purple deity, with veil-like rings encircling it and a solemn expression. All were somewhat relieved to be back with their partners.

"Grace ran that way. Let's go!" he called, and everyone began to head down to the exit. Harvey, Victoria, Luce and Sita all mounted their partners and dashed to the exit, Maddie and Tom riding Cobalion behind their brother. When they caught up with Grace, Loki and Avery were already there and waiting. Looking into each cube Grace was sorting each one between those who had awoken and those too tired to recover. The flame bird she had seen earlier was not moving but instead twitching violently. She had barely saved its life.

Maddie rushed to her side, peering at all the Pokémon in the InferCubes (as the manual had referred to the boxes). Sorting each one from the other and looking through them all once again, one green dragon stood out from the others.

"Rayquaza!"

Styles tore down the hall, skidding round the corner and ripping his partner from Grace's hands. Ein and Lugia followed closely, ready to leave.

Walking as a group right out of the gigantic doors, Grace passed Styles a Max Potion from within her bag. The sandstorm was so thick now that nobody in their right mind would stray that far from the path, so Nate and Styles pressed the red button labelled; "RELEASE". Bolts of twisted black energy emitted from the boxes as the silhouettes of the large Legendaries grew... and grew... until they were easily the size of Grace's house. When the shadows faded away, Rayquaza and Groudon were revealed. The green dragon was curled on the sand, twitching, whilst the dinosaur had long since recovered.

"I think we didn't introduce you to our partners." Nate smiled, patting his Pokémon. "This is Groudon!" Rumbling deeply, louder than even Lugia, he growled 'Grouu...' in an intimidating yet friendly tone. Behind the Pokémon's greeting Nate could hear him saying 'Hello everyone...', but as was usual the others couldn't understand.

Victoria jumped up slightly and pointed to the shaggy brown Pokémon beside her. "Meet Entei!" she grinned, clearly pleased. The lion-like creature shook its fur clean of sand and spoke in a gravelly voice. 'Entei, ent. Tei!' The rest looked clueless for a moment until Victoria scolded, "Entei! That was so rude!" Suicune translated for Grace.

_He says, 'Victoria can be an annoying little thing at times, but she's okay'._

Sniggering, Grace turned to Luce and Sita. Looking up suddenly, the pair glanced back at the deer and the celestial Pokémon. Luce was the first to introduce her partner. "Umm... This is Virizion. Oh, and that's Cresselia, Sita's partner." Sita turned away to face Cresselia.

'I never thought it would come to this.' she thought.

_Come to what?_

'Having the idiots stupid enough to engage with Rayquaza bust us outta there.'

_Oh, you're complaining? They were brave and thoughtful enough to come all the way out here to save the Legendary Pokémon – and us, too! Would you do that for someone you'd never even met?_

Looking blank and insulted for a moment, Sita grumbled and turned on her heel so she was not looking at her partner. Nearby, Loki's ice dragon was beginning to stamp its hind legs against the floor, attracting the attention of the gathered. "I'd like you all to meet Kyurem. He can be a bit excitable at times, but he 's cool." Loki explained. The large Pokémon growled 'Kyuuu...' and shook his frozen wings in excitement.

_Lots of people! Were they the ones to get us out?_

'Yep. There's an awful lot of them, too.'

_And I hear more!_

True to his word, the four who had not returned yet emerged from the broken door followed by their Pokémon. Hissing and squeezing his eyes shut in excitement, Kyurem seemed to lose his calm, composed persona and bounced along the sandy ground to nuzzle Addie's face, who laughed and pushed his pointed snout away. Jirachi whizzed right up to his face, however, and began conversing. Addie could hear what Jirachi was saying, but it was kinda hard to get the gist of it when she could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Ahem?" Avery coughed deliberately. "Here is Deoxys, the red alien-thing that's been around most of my life." Deoxys nodded but, as always didn't make a sound. Kyurem bounced over to him, too, but Deoxys didn't seem to notice or attempt to spark up a chat. He just stood there. "Oh, and he doesn't speak to other Pokémon. Inferno caught him when I was ten, and I don't know what they did to him but now he's practically a mute." Nodding as if to confirm this, the alien shrugged at Kyurem who stomped away sadly. Smiling at the others, Grace asked, "Do we stay in Central Unova and travel, then?" A silent chorus of nods arose from the others. "Let's walk with our Pokémon, and spread the word about the _real _Legend of the Whisperers!" Victoria stated confidently. "Yeah! Let's spread the word!" seconded Addie. "Hey, that's a great idea! No more hiding! But first, let's separate into groups. There's waay too many of us to just clump together!" Grace contributed.

"Okay, those with partners who can fly?" Styles, Ein, Sita and Loki raised their hands and sidled over to each other. "Those with small partners?" Maddie, Tom, Addie, Andrew and Ace grouped up and stood together in a group. "Those who have four-legged partners they can ride on?" Harvey, Felipe, Luce and Victoria made their way to where Grace stood with Suicune. "And lastly, the rest. Nate, you can come with us and Avery, you go with Maddie and Tom. They'll need a stronger Pokémon to defend them if something goes wrong." Nodding and going along with it, the pair split up and made their way over. Nobody really said anything, just stood there awkwardly in the sand, until Ein perked up suddenly and said;

"So, where do we go first?"

* * *

><p>That is the end of my chapter, with two reappearing faces from cameos back in prior chapters rescued from Inferno along with some more OCs! Rayquaza was saved! And Grace still has the other Legends in her bag... With everyone split up nicely into little groups ready to leave and roam Unova, where do each group head to first? Review with suggestions!<p>

Anyway, I'm tired of third-person writing (if that's what it is, I'm rubbish at the persons). I am therefore going to use a Random Name Picker to choose who's POV I will write the story in! I hope this will enhance the feel of the story, and improve it for everyone.

GOOD NEWS! I also went out and got Pokémon Y version last week, and now I am very happy for you to update your OCs so they can have Generation VI Pokémon and Mega Stones as appropriate. Maybe we'll see the gang adventuring to Kalos? I just thought that it would be better not hanging back around Unova for the rest of my Pokémon-playing 'career', so I moved on.

I LOVE IT.

SO MUCH 3D...!

But yeah, I like my artwork as much as my writing. So if you want me to I can draw a Mega Evolution for any given Pokémon that doesn't have an official one! I don't really like fakemon, but new Mega Evolutions are an exciting prospect for me and I really feel like I'm up for the challenge. I won't put them on a massive art site or whatever but I will write about them, and draw them at home on paper! I really want some Kalos Pokémon on Grace's team soon, though, and I hope I have a chance to switch Pokémon to them.

See you soon, with two new OCs (Aj and Tanokia-Reveleis) appearing! But, as the people are splitting up, they will join the appropriate teams; that may take a bit of time, seeing as there will be a random name picker choosing. But I hope for you submitters' sakes that their time will come.

Finally (I hope I'm not rambling on too much) I have written out Grace's OC in my profile for the free use of the SYOC community! It is as detailed as I could get it, and I hope it is of service if any of you readers need a spare OC. I'd be honoured to have you use Grace in another fanfic, and in return I will favourite and follow the story she gets featured in! Thank you all!

Remember to submit! That's me done! Byeee!


	6. AJ - Wingbeats in Kalos

Hi there, I'm back! Welcome to Chapter Six! This will be my first chapter in first-person, and the random name picker chose...

AJ, the newest OC!

So, we have ourselves a chapter where we follow the ones with the flying Pokémon and AJ will be joining their ranks. How will everything turn out, now they are no longer hiding? Onwards we go!

* * *

><p><em>I know what you're thinking...<em>

Snickers the voice in my head as I slump on the couch. 'What is it, then?' I ask the huge hawk in the trees outside the window with mock curiosity.

_You want to find out who raided Inferno and set the imprisoned Whisperers loose._

'You are _really _good at this.'

_Naturally. I can see into every inch of your mind, your soul, your dreams..._

'Now you sound like a creepy stalker.' That shuts her up, and I'm now free to grab the remote and turn on the TV.

'**Next, on Unova News... Aspertia Recovering from Legendary Assault!' **announced the spokesperson, and I immediately change the channel. **'This is the Regional Bulletin, reporting from Route 4. Inferno Incorporated Holding Chambers, the large hidden building where they store and study the Legendary Pokémon in their care, has been broken into!' **This headline grabs my attention, and Ho-Oh peers through the window to catch a glimpse. My parents are out, and the window faces the woods so there is slim risk of a nosy townsperson asking why there is a great big hawk outside and calling Inferno before she can escape with her life. Still blaring, the TV continues to report.

**'On the site, travellers along the Route have since been interviewed. Findings from those spoken to include: Three groups in total (each with different descriptions) were sighted leaving the scene. One were riding flying Pokémon, another mounted on four-legged bestial Pokémon and the last walking on foot through the sandstorm, each with small companions not in Poké Balls. The Inferno leaders say that a vault full of Whisperers was broken into with the inmates vanished; not only that but all of the Legendary Pokémon they had painstakingly captured was stolen except for one. Everyone should take care and report any sightings right away.'**

Listening through our psychic connection, Ho-Oh perks up.

_More of us! We should find them, AJ!_

I rise up off the couch, stretching and leaving the next story to drone on in the background, something about some Skarmory that got poached. Leaving the set on, I slip on my black shoes and scribble a note to my parents.

* * *

><p><em>Hey mom,<em>

_I got bored and felt like a wander. Think of it as continuing my journey. I'll see you soon, hopefully within a month. Who knows, I might bring a friend back with me?_

_ -AJ_

_P.S. I'll take my spare key along. And don't worry, I have Explosion if something goes wrong._

* * *

><p>Satisfied, I grab my bag and step out of the front door, locking it behind me. Strolling to the rear of the building, I pat Ho-Oh and scramble onto her back. Looking down, I notice Explosion's Poké Ball shaking. Releasing my Typhlosion starter, he gives a nod and clings on to the fiery feathers of my bonded partner. Looks like he wants to fly too. 'Typhlos...' he growls merrily, and I leave it to Ho-Oh to translate.<p>

_He says he likes flying._

"That's it?" I enquire, scoffing. "Well, Explosion, looks like you'll be getting a flight to be reckoned with!" My starter nods and shuffles around in Ho-Oh's feathers, grinning happily, as she spreads her wings amidst the trees and takes off, tail-feathers spread in all the colours of the spectrum.

_Where do we go now?_

She asks, cawing loudly as we soar high over the silhouette of Lacunosa Town. The walled settlement is barely visible through the clouds, which also means we are hidden from those below; I feel safer up here in the chill atmosphere. The cold never bothers me with Ho-Oh's warm feathers to act like underfloor heating as we ascend higher and higher towards the heavens. 'Try over Route 4 first.' I reply, watching as my home vanishes over the horizon. It's going to be hard, tracking down a gang of Whisperers on flying Pokémon, but with Ho-Oh nothing is impossible.

_There! Over there – I smell something!_

'Do birds even have noses?'

_Shut up and look!_

Silhouetted against the sun, Pokémon are just visible behind a cloud. The biggest and most prominent was long and snakelike, twisting in the air. Another was fairly large, with hand-shaped wings and plates along its back. The next was slightly smaller and yellow, surrounded by rings, whilst one was angular and did not flap its wings once. To top it all off, upon each of these sat a figure.

_WHISPERERS!_

My partner caws loudly, beating her wings multiple times in the air and rearing back – threatening to throw me and Explosion off and away on an unwanted skydiving session without a parachute. Snapping its head round to face us, the snakelike Pokémon releases a beam of purple energy straight towards Ho-Oh, but she dodges with a wild barrel-roll and swoops straight for the strangers. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THEY'RE HOSTILE!' I scream in my head, as she loop-the-loops to avoid a beam of ice shot by an icy dragon in their ranks.

_Lugia!_

Spinning around in mid-air to face the silvery dragon being ridden by a little kid, Ho-Oh begins to caw greetings and ecstatic squawks as the dragon roars, growls and nods. 'This is your friend?!' I ask her, and she swings her head around to face me.

_He is closer than any mere friend, AJ! He is family!_

In awe, I peer up at... Lugia's partner. He is very young, he can't have been on his journey for long, and he is asking the dragon a billion questions.

_"GET AWAY!" _yells the teen on the snake-dragon, and his partner fires beams of energy at us – Ho-Oh attempts to dodge, but one clips her wings! 'HO-OH!' I scream out loud as she screeches and tumbles down, down, down...

With myself and Explosion upon her.

Looking upwards, I see nothing but the shadow of the flying Pokémon behind a cloud – one of which is growing bigger and bolder by the second. Spiralling down, whipping the clouds into a flurry, is that Lugia thing and his partner! "Need a lift?" he asks, and (as usual) I keep my mouth shut. Peering over Lugia's broad back I can just make out Ho-Oh's beating wings and the bluey-green blot upon her back, said blot blasting brief blasts of fire every few seconds. Explosion made it, thankfully.

Staring as she ascends to Lugia's height, I laugh and jump off the dragon to land feet-first on her back.

_Close one. You know, you were right – some of these people are actually hostile._

'Too right!' I think, gripping her neck and nodding at the boy astride Lugia. She continues to talk with the dragon, exchanging words and sentences.

_Are these people hostile?_

'Lugii...'

_Well, can you tell them not to attack us?_

'Lugiaaa! Lu!'

_Thank you, brother._

'What was that all about?' I ask her as the dragon spirals upwards. Beating her feathered wings, she follows him up.

_He will tell the other Pokémon not to worry about us._

I breathe a sigh of relief, just as she pokes her head above cloud level. Rising higher, she stops next to her friend. 'Lugii! Lugiaaaah! Luuu!' the dragon growls, with all the other Pokémon exchanging glances and growling. Eventually their partners seemed to get the message, and the teen upon the snake-dragon directs his partner in for a closer look. 'RAAY!', his partner roars, and the other boy nods. "Follow us." is all he says, and directs the dragon down to the forest floor below.

Spiralling down in a nosedive, Ho-Oh dips down suddenly and with a flick of her rainbow wings she gains her composure before her talons touch the floor. The boy leaps off his dragon and makes his way over.

_I won't let that creep get near you!_

Puffing her wings out and opening her beak wide, Ho-Oh screeches at the boy; he barely flinches and walks right past.

_Humph, he's a persistent one. _

I can't find words or think of anything to do as he approaches us. He fired rays of energy at us and actually shot us down – we'd likely be victim of some freak skydiving accident if it weren't for that kid and his Lugia. And unfortunately for us humans, life isn't quite so simple as to die then just be resurrected in a Pokémon Centre to fight another day. And sometimes I wish it was.

He keeps coming closer and closer, with Ho-Oh still trying to keep him at bay with the added efforts of Explosion. But still he comes, knowing that the Pokémon won't actually hurt him. He is very smart – and, on top of that, older than me. I try and disappear into my partner's feathers, but black clothing amongst golden feathers sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Who are you, why are you with the bird, and are you with Inferno?" he asks.

I don't want to have to talk to him, so I tell Ho-Oh instead to pass on to his partner. 'One: I'm AJ. Two: She's my partner. Three: Of course not.' Nodding, she starts to squawk at the dragon who relays this to the boy before me. "Okay, AJ, you're in." he replies. 'In what?' I tell Ho-Oh. After a little while the boy speaks again. "I'm Styles, and we are trying to spread the word about the Legend. Not so long ago we broke into Inferno with friends and freed many Whisperers and Pokémon being kept locked up in there." He indicates the girl in ripped jeans, who grunts and looks away.

_Rude._

Ho-Oh comments, and I give her a hard stare. The teen – Styles? – laughs, although he can't hear what's going on. "There are many more of us, who have split up into groups. Our group is called... Actually, what is our group called?" he asks everyone else – a boy with blue hair, the grunting girl and the boy with Lugia. The latter raises his hand, jumps up and down, calling "Oooh! Me! I have an ideaaa!" Styles turns to face him, and says; "Okay, Ein. What is it?"

"Whispering Friends!"

The grunting girl tries to stifle a laugh and fails miserably, snorting and doubling over. The kid looks like he's gonna cry or something, until the dragon growls and he calms down significantly. Looks like his partner is more like a guardian or his dad or something. I have an idea for the group, but I don't want to say it... Those kids make me feel uneasy. But this will be my first contribution, and I have to make it count.

"Wingbeats."

Everyone whips around to look at me; Ho-Oh's got a smug look on her face and I can feel myself turning red. It's not going to be a popular choice, it won't be accepted...

"Awesome! Wingbeats it is!" calls the Styles person, and the others nod in agreement. The dragon thing glares at me and tells Ho-Oh something, which she relays.

_The dragon thing says you are inconsiderate because he doesn't even have wings himself._

I feel rather guilty, because it's really only Ho-Oh, Lugia and the Ice dragon who have wings, and the ice dragon doesn't even flap them. However my partner shoots the dragon a fiery stare right back, which takes him by surprise. I guess he isn't used to being stood up to, as he whips around and growls before slithering away like a snake. But the ice dragon I mentioned earlier is a bit over-eager... Jumping up and quite literally bouncing over he attempts to lick Ho-Oh and then me with that tongue of his – it's freezing! The guy with blue hair calls, "Kyurem!" and he reluctantly retreats, slinking back to his partner.

After brief introductions we are in the air again, high above cloud level where we can't see the ground. Ho-Oh, however, is navigating for us with her keen eyesight and our bond.

_Below us now is Striaton City. Just a few more miles and we will be almost over the Unovan border!_

Cawing like a bird of prey, she surges forwards until her wingtips are brushing against the side of Rayquaza's neck. Face-to-face with Styles, I wonder whether he's had any bad experiences. I don't need to ask to see the scars on Rayquaza's face and the almost-vacant look in his eyes that remain from his time in the InferCube. I have seen Pokémon like that before, at least Ho-Oh has, and I know the signs. I don't dare ask what happened, but instead I recall Explosion and place his Poké Ball back on my belt before we press on and forget about it all.

Lugia swerves off course and heads towards us, beating his silver wings as he flies. The kid who rides him is now at eye level, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I think Styles is just being nice because you're new, and he's nervous. He's very antisocial and hates everyone the rest of the time. Be warned..." he trails off, with a grin on his face. For a ten-year-old, he's really nice. I think I like him, but I don't reply. Ho-Oh converses with his dragon-thing for a bit until everyone is silent.

"Uhhh... Where exactly are we going?" I ask quietly. The kid replies; "Styles said we were gonna try and reach another region!" So _that's _why he was taking us all south. "He said we were going to visit the newest one, but I can't remember what it was called..." "Kalos." I reply, deep in thought. There are four Legends in Kalos, and they are all pretty strong. I wonder whether they've bonded? I am interrupted by Styles whooping as the region of my birth falls behind us, disappearing over the horizon before I can catch one last glimpse of home. This whole adventure may not be as easy as I thought.

Over the ocean lies a sliver of land, so thin I can barely see it; it grows bigger and bigger, wider and wider, until I swear I can see a city atop a cliff. This is Kalos.

Landing our partners on the shore and allowing them to fly back up if they wish (which Rayquaza accepts), we trek along the coastline to see if we can reach civilisation anytime soon. Ho-Oh takes off and scours the area, landing on the cliff and screeching for us to follow. Clambering up the sheer slopes and reaching her, I give her a bit of a telling-off. 'Next time, consider the fact that HUMANS DON'T HAVE GOD DAMN WINGS.' She laughs and nudges me with her beak before waddling off. Have you ever seen those tiny birds in your garden hopping along? Imagine how hard it is for a ten-ton eagle to do that. So she waddles. It embarrasses me, it embarrasses her, but there is absolutely NO other solution. It makes her look like a Delibird.

We approach the town, stopping to examine a map and sign outside the walls.

**_Welcome to Ambrette Town!_**

It says, in bold lettering, and I survey the settlement from where I stand. An aquarium lies to the south, and east of us is a building labelled 'Fossil Research Laboratory'. A multitude of small crevasses and larger caves dot the cliff face, Rhyhorn lumbering along dirt paths with boxes and, occasionally, people on their backs. Kalos is unlike any region I've ever seen, and it is definitely one of the most exhilarating sights I've seen in a long time.

Ho-Oh screeches to grab my attention and somebody nudges me with their shoulder. The Pokémon are stood behind us, and before us gather a mob of townspeople with a variety of expressions on their faces; awe, fear, gladness, confusion... The list goes on. Styles clears his throat.

"We have come here to spread the word about the Legend of the Whisperers."

A murmur of confusion and shock go around the Ambrette townspeople, before he continues.

"Many, many years ago there was a boy. A boy aged just seven. He lived in a mountaintop village unknown to anyone but the villagers that resided there, in a hidden island region over the ocean. He was a curious kid, always climbing the peak, trying to reach the top. And one day he did."

Now _everyone _looked confused.

"As he stood on the highest point in his island home, a Pokémon descended from the heavens. A huge, horse-like beast, pure white with hints of gold, and a godly aura. Arceus, the creator and god of our whole world, came to meet the boy, and a magical, supernatural occurrence happened between the two. They bonded, and that child grew up climbing to the peak every day to meet Arceus. This child could share their thoughts and feelings through their invisible bond, the bond that kept them together and safe."

Everyone now peered up at the bird, three dragons and celestial being. They were starting to get the gist of it.

"Growing up, the boy never lost faith in his partner. When he grew up and went on a Pokémon journey in a faraway region, bidding his family farewell, Arceus went too. He and his partner conquered the region and became the champion, but all good things had to end. At the incredible age of 101, the boy-become-Legend died. A grief-stricken Arceus has been searching for a replacement ever since, but he has not been successful. He ordered the other Legends to bond with their corresponding partners and protect them til' they, too, die, so their happiness will last as long as his did. This is Rayquaza, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyurem and Cresselia. Our partners, and the embodiment of the Legend."

Now everyone was awe-struck. Some approaching cautiously to get a closer look at the Legendary Pokémon, one boy pipes up, "We have Legends here! But nobody's seen them for a long time..."

I take this remark into consideration, thoughtfully lowering myself onto one of Ho-Oh's talons to use as a bench. 'Do you think we should find them?' I ask her.

_Perhaps. We could give it a go._

'That's not like the optimistic, positive bird I bonded with years ago.'

_Fine. I'll say we do it!_

Cawing and beating her wings, Ho-Oh calls for silence and the town listens. "We... could look for your legendary Pokémon." I murmur quietly. Nods of approval go around. "Well, then, we will take our leave!" I finish, grinning up at Ho-Oh.

"Not so fast." calls a sinister voice from behind us.

Two men and three women in jet-black suits stride up to our group, the Pokémon whipping around to look. The man who spoke, with messy black hair and sunglasses, lifts a cube that seems familiar to some out of his pocket, the others following suit. "You will not be leaving this town any other way than WITH US." Then I spot it. The flame logo on their suits.

Inferno have come to Kalos!

I should have known we would never be safe anywhere. Staring in disbelief, fright and shock, all four press the buttons marked 'RELEASE' on the cubes. Beside each of them now stands a Pokémon. The black-haired man pats his, a large wyvern-like red and black dragon that does not respond and just stands there. A smirking woman with bluey hair now sits astride a blue-and-black deer thing with rainbow antlers. The next man, with dirty-blond hair and green eyes, releases what appears to be a tall green dragon-snake with compound eyes. Lastly, a blond woman stands beside what appears to be a fairy bearing a large gem on its head. All are emotionless, expressionless and ready to fight to the death upon one single command.

"Yveltal! Xerneas! Zygarde! Diancie! Attack the intruders!" yells the leader, and all hell breaks loose within a split second. I have no clue what is up with these guys, but I do know they are Agents' Pokémon, and that they are loyal to the point of dying. Kalos will fall apart if they are kept by that organisation, so I and Ho-Oh must fight with all we've got to protect the people and the region itself.

We have to do this.

'Ho-Oh! Get ready!'

_I'm as ready as I'll ever be._

"CHARGE!" yells Styles, and the large Legends begin their fight for survival, neither side giving up without a fight.

* * *

><p>So! That's it! Sorry for the late update but I've got a lot going on. First, it's Christmas tomorrow, and I am working on ideas for a Christmas fic. Review your ideas, and I'll hear it! Secondly, our house is in a mess. I have three younger siblings and I've slept with my sister her whole life, and finally I get my own room! We've had builders running up and downstairs for the past two weeks cutting wood, bashing out doorways and putting up walls, and yesterday my new bed arrived. I spent the entire morning putting it together and the afternoon completing Pokémon Y Version. That is why the group flew to Kalos. And today I finally finished!<p>

Also, as you may know, I now have a new fic! Go check it out, at least if Mystery Dungeon's your kind of thing!

Keep reading, and remember to update your OCs if you want Kalos Pokémon or Mega Evolutions! Full details in my profile under the 'What's going on right now?' section.

P.S. Thank you to DJTiki for the constructive review (that I only just noticed there XD) and for those references and my OC in Chronicles of Fate: ELPTA! I think anyone reading this should go check that story out, it's not on my favourite stories list for nothing!

Okay, I'm done here! PokeThatPokemon out!


	7. On Hiatus - Sorry everyone!

Hi guys, if you are reading this then you have probably seen the story title. You may know that I am now running three stories at once, and I published the third yesterday - Escape to Reality.

I'm finding it increasingly hard to keep up with all the updates and schoolwork, especially now that our house has all switched around and my new bedroom is in progress, and with a heavy heart I have decided to put this fic** on hiatus** for a while.

This is solely for the purpose of getting the newer stories up and running. It is not **permanent**, it is **temporary**, and I guarantee that this fanfic will be up and running again as soon as I have at least reached chapter seven on my PMD fic and Escape to Reality. These fics have slightly shorter chapters and I assure you guys it won't take that long! So keep an eye out for Legend of the Whisperers in the Pokemon section, as I hope to see you all soon with a longer chapter to compensate!

Please be understanding of this, and I'm sorry but the updates are just too much to handle at the moment.

_~PokeThatPokemon_

Thank you for listening, and see you all soon! :D


End file.
